Viktor fundashi
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: Entro en una tienda de anime, compro un DVD, le gusto. Ahora busca formar todas las parejas yaoi posibles./-Vi-Viktor... ¿Por qué tienes una cámara escondida en mi habitación?/-¡Aléjate de mí, viejo canoso!/-Leo... ¿por que nos persigue un perro con una cámara en su espalda?/Semi AU.
1. Nacimiento

_Yuri on Ice no me pertenece._

 _._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **Nacimiento.**

 **… …**

* * *

Japón.

La tierra del sol naciente, rica en diversas cualidades y en historia cultural. Destacando en la tecnología e innovación.

Viktor se sentía inmensamente feliz por estar ahí paseando con tranquilidad, sin tener a Yakov gritoneándole que vuelva a practicar la vida era mucho más sabrosa.

Tanto, que se había escapado de Hasetsu a escondidas de sus, ahora alumnos en competencia, el cerdito y el gato, digo… Yuuri y Yurio.

En medio de su caminata por el centro del pueblo, una tienda llamo toda su atención.

El local en si no era muy vistoso en sí, pero destacaba en posters y muchos artículos que Nikiforov desconocía. Pero que iba a conocer.

Con ojos curiosos entro en el pequeño establecimiento.

— ¡Wow! ¡Amazing! —Exclamo alegre revoloteando por todo el lugar bajo la mirada desconfiada del vendedor.

Ya había escuchado de los famosos "animes" con anterioridad por todos lados, de Mila mas que todo. La cuestión es, que él nunca había visto uno, mucho menos estado en una tienda donde los vendían.

Los ojos azules brillaron con interés en varias cosas, pero la portada de un disco fue lo que atrapo su atención por completo.

La portada de la caja era llamativa; un naranja fuerte, y varios colores en tonos parecidos adornaba el fondo de una pareja al parecer, atrás de ella habían varias personas más chiquitas haciendo caras graciosas, lo divertían en su opinión. Lo que le llamo la atención de esa caratula en sí, fueron los ojos de esa "chica," eran como los de una canica violeta con toques amarillos, su cabello color miel llegaba hasta casi sus hombros y estaba como abrazando a un tipo de cabello color azul algo medio feo.

Lo malo, era que no entendía el titulo, ya que, estaba escrito en japonés.

Agarro el objeto de su interés con ambas manos, emitió un sonido de asombro y corrió hasta el recibidor.

—Disculpe, ¿Cuál es el título? — Pregunto mostrando la cajita.

— ¿Ah?

—Su titulo. — Repitió risueño. — No leo japonés, así que no le entiendo.

El vendedor escudriño con la mirada al peli plateado, posando su vista a la caja en sus manos y luego volvía al ruso.

No parecía un indigente, tampoco alguien malo, tampoco un maleante, pero puede que algo idiota tal vez. Sonrió divertido al llegar a su conclusión.

—Turistas. — Murmuro negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Oh? ¿Dijo algo?

—No, nada kankookyaku-san. Aquí dice: Love Stage. — Señalo las letras vistosas.

—Oh… — El rostro de Viktor denotaba interés genuino. — Me lo llevo. — Exclamo saltando.

— ¿Esta seguro… ese género es…?

— ¿Con esto bastara? — Pregunto alegre ignorando lo que el hombre decía.

De su bolsillo saco uno de los billetes que tenía a la mano, como se había olvidado su billetera donde estaban los Yen que Yuuri le dijo no perdiera, tuvo que sacar lo que llevaba en el pantalón; saco un billete de cien dólares.

La mandíbula del vendedor casi se cae al suelo al ver el billete. Respondió con una sonrisa y asintió con rapidez.

—Claro que si, y de regalo puede llevarse cualquier manga, poster u llavero que prefiera, pero solo uno de cada uno. — Dijo alegre con el billete en sus manos.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto esperanzado.

—Aja.

— ¡Wow! ¡Doble amazing! — Salto en su lugar. — Y Yurio dijo que me iban a estafar en cualquier momento ¿eh? Se lo echare en cara cuando regrese. —Murmuro feliz escogiendo lo que le parecía más interesante.

Y así fue, como nació un fundashi mas para el mundo.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **¿Saben? Siempre me imagine a Vitya como fundashi xD**

 **En el próximo capítulo podrán apreciar como él solito se pone a formar las parejas y hacerle de Cupido.**

 **Aviso que en este fic encontraran a Viktor en muchas locuras e irreverencias, todas propias de él.**

 **Coméntenme qué les pareció esta introducción.**

 **See ya.**


	2. Conciencia aparece

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad, desmadre.**

* * *

… …

 **Conciencia aparece.**

… …

* * *

— ¡Maldito seas hidrofílico de porquería! ¡Espero que tu piscina se evapore en el verano, Haruka! ¡Is not amazing!

Grito Viktor a todo pulmón, lanzando las palomitas de maíz a la pantalla de su laptop. A su lado, Makkachin lanzo un ladrido de molestia al aparato, al igual que su dueño.

Llevaba en esa rutina cuatro días seguidos; iba al Ice Castle en las mañanas, cayéndose en sueño; entrenaba al cerdito y al gato, para liberarse de ellos y regresar a Yu-topia con su nueva afición, a la mas mínima falla en la práctica, los mandaba a algún templo o a hacer un maratón de carrera; en fin, lo único que quería en el día era comprar comida chatarra y encerrarse en su habitación, prosiguiendo a ver su más reciente pasión descubierta:

El yaoi.

Desde que vio el capítulo de esa condenada serie, a escondidas de ambos Yuri's, no había podido parar. Le gusto. Es más, le encanto esa temática del "boys love". Era algo que él jamás había visto antes, un impacto en su rutina, el condimento faltante en su vida, el vkusno de sus mañanas.

Era algo hermoso y desconocido.

Volviendo al tema. Después de acabar de ver Love Stage, siguió Super Lovers, precediendo a No.6, continuando con gravitation, y la lista seguía…

¿Qué como vio y aprendió tanto en tan poco tiempo? Fácil, le robaba el wi-fi ilimitado al onsen.

Continuando con la historia, solo le faltaba ver Junjou romántica y algunos otros, ya que, de la nada una serie de deportes salvajes apareció.

¡Como odiaba esa maldita serie! ¡Sentía la misma frustración que cuando vio Owari no Seraph!

Malditos animes de género "deporte" ó "shonen" mostradores de fanservice extremo. Ugh, los odiaba, pero los amaba, pero los odiaba.

— ¡Rin te está dando las nalgas en Australia y tu ni cuenta te das ciego de…!

— ¡Oe! ¡Viktor! — El golpe al suelo bajo sus pies detuvo sus quejas. Ese bramido furioso era de Yurio, quien, debido a que Viktor les prohibió entrar en su habitación, golpeaba con furia el techo con el palo de escoba. — ¡Me importa una matrioska lo que sea que estés haciendo ahí adentro, pero maldita sea, cállate!…

— ¡No molestes Yurio! — Grito Viktor sonándose los mocos con su camiseta, siendo consolado por su fiel Makkachin. — ¡No tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos!

— ¡Tampoco me importa, solo cállate!

— ¡Oblígame!

— ¡Viejo canoso!

— ¡Gata Rusa!

— ¡Calvo!

— ¡Pelo de niña!

— ¡Anciano!

— ¡Puberto!

— ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Vete a teñir el cabello, solo cállate! ¡Estoy jugando twister con el cerdo!

Aquella ultima oración de Yurio logro que en su cerebro sonara un: 'Click' y su mente fundashi comenzó a imaginar cosas, para nada puras en su sucio cerebro ruso.

No, aquello no podía ser, era algo imposible, no podía ser que…

No, no, no... Era inaudito.

" _Viktor_ _~"_

Escucho una voz en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Makkachin meneo la colita al ver la vista del peli plateado en el. — ¿Makkachin? — Se agacho a la altura del can. — Tú fuiste quien hablo. — Cuestiono sorprendido acariciando las peludas orejitas.

" _No Viktor, soy yo, tu conciencia"_

Ah… solo era su conciencia, esperen…

— ¿Tengo una conciencia? — Murmuro con inocencia.

" _No idiota, tienes un poni. ¡Claro que tienes una conciencia pedazo de bestia ¿de dónde crees que salen tantas cosas geniales de nosotros?! ¡Ahora, escucha con atención!"_

—Qué grosero, ¿seguro que eres mi conciencia y no la de Yurio?

" _Tan seguro como que nuestras pompis son de oro"_

Ante tal replica, Viktor no hizo más que darle la razón.

— ¿Qué quieres entonces?

" _Que pienses"_

— ¿Qué?

" _Piensa, ruso. Te lamentaras el hecho de no tocar al cerdo, o… sacaras provecho de esto"_

— ¿A qué te refieres?

" _Hello, o sea, mira. Tienes dos opciones: Quedarte a llorar mientras te acabas los pañuelos y ensucias al perro; o, ser inteligente y… aprovechar esto"_

Makkachin ladeaba su cabeza, observando cómo su dueño hablaba con la nada, puede que sea un perro, pero no era estúpido, hasta el can sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con el peli plateado.

—Sigo sin entender…

" _Me das vergüenza, te lo pondré fácil. ¿Te gusta el yaoi?"_

—Sí. — Titubeo extrañado.

" _¿Prefieres experimentarlo, ó, prefieres verlo en vivo y en directo? Así, en full HD, high definition, 5K, sin censura, ya, ya."_

—Lo que se ve no se pregunta. — Sonrió bobamente mirando al techo.

" _Exacto, entonces. Mueves esos pies. Agarras esa cámara de la maleta, bajas las escaleras en silencio; y por amor al amazing, ¡graba esa rule 34 de una vez papa!"_

El peli plateado se quedo quieto unos minutos, procesando toda la información; una vez que todo fue analizado e acomodado, corrió en círculos con emoción mientras chillaba alegre.

Haciéndole caso a su conciencia, Viktor abrió de golpe una de sus maletas buscando el artefacto fotográfico con ansias.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

—Yurio. — El nombrado dejo la escoba a un lado para observar el rostro, apenado, del japonés. —Ya te dije que no estábamos jugando twister.

— ¿Huh? ¿Entonces que estamos jugando?

—Póker. — Respondió lanzando un full house, dando por terminada la partida.

— ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Revancha! — Refunfuño lanzando sus cartas al kotatsu. — Entonces… ¿Cuál es twister?

—Ese de ahí que destruiste. — Señalo la caja rota de la esquina de la sala, Yurio se negó a jugar al ver el nombre impreso en ella.

El rubio observo de reojo el lugar señalado, su rostro se torno azul al pensar en él jugando esa cosa de maldita. Mila ya le había hablado de ese juego. Decir que quedo con serios traumas después es poco.

Bufo cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

—Lo que sea, no creo que Viktor sepa siquiera cual es la diferencia entre Twister o el Póker. — Murmuro.

—Viktor fue quien compro el twister.

El menor chasqueo la lengua.

—Mayor razón para destruirlo. Ya cerdo, dame las cartas. — Reclamo extendiendo su mano.

Yuuri rio con suavidad ante la actitud del joven ruso. Barajo las cartas con calma, ante la hastiada mirada de Yurio sobre él.

El rubio tenía razón, no creía que Viktor le importara siquiera que estuvieran jugando o haciendo.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por los leer y por los comentarios!**

 **Lamento no poder responder, pero empecemos con esto.**

 **Cabe decir que en esta historia, la seriedad se irá al caño xD y que la conciencia de Viktor aparecerá seguido.**

 **Para los que querían ver a Vitya haciéndole de Cupido de una vez, en el próximo cap ya estará en eso. Después de todo conciencia será parte importante de él xD**

 **Y aclarar que si quieren reír y deshacerse de malos ratos: ¡Bienvenidos al desmadre!**

 **See ya.**


	3. Si el yaoi no viene a nosotros

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad, desmadre.**

* * *

… …

 **Si el yaoi no viene a nosotros, nosotros iremos al yaoi.**

… …

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado por algo en su vida.

Nada.

Y es que, Yuuri y Yurio eran unos malditos insensibles por haberlo ilusionado así.

¡¿Quién es tan estúpido como para confundir el póker con twister?!

Ah, si… Yurio.

Por nada más en su momento de enojo ocultado por una sonrisa, al rubio lo mando al templo para que los monjes le sigan haciendo sadomasoquismo; y a Yuuri lo mando a correr después de haberlo manoseado un poco.

—I'm so hurt, Makkachin. — Lloro con drama sobre la espalda del caniche. Llevaba unas dos horas así. — ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para conseguir yaoi casero en este mundo gris?

" _Ya deja de llorar, que te salen arrugas"_

— ¡No quiero! ¡Me siento estafado! — Se llevo una mano al pecho volviendo a recostarse sobre el can.

" _¿Tú crees que yo no? ¡Es tu culpa por tener estudiantes tan puritanos!"_

— ¿Insinúas qué es mi culpa?

" _Noo… jamás lo haría."_

— ¿Estas siendo sarcástico? — Cuestiono levantando una ceja.

" _No, en ningún momento."_

— ¿Really?

Al no recibir respuesta, parpadeo un poco aceptando que no fue sarcasmo.

" _Crédulo."_

— ¿Eh?...

" _¡Nada! Decía que tengo hambre, baja a conseguir algo de comer."_

—No tengo ánimos. — Dejo a Makkachin libre y se lanzo de cara sobre la cama.

" _No te pregunte si tenias ánimos. Además tienes que bajar, porqué no puedes quedarte todo el día encerrado en la habitación llorando sobre el lomo de Makkachin. Ensucias el pelaje del perro y arruinas nuestro cutis."_

—Rayos, tienes razón.

Con pesadez, Viktor se levanto de la cama. Arrastro sus pies por las escaleras, sin ánimo alguno, hasta contaba con lentitud escalón por escalón que pisaba.

— ¡Gordo! ¡Flácido!

— ¡¿Lo… lo siento?!

Un segundo, ¿Esa no es la voz de Yurio… y Yuuri? Con sigilo se fue acercando hasta el origen de las voces, sin ser visto vio una escena extraña.

Yuuri estaba en el piso con ojos asustados gritando disculpas al rubio, quien estaba sentado sobre sus caderas apretando las lonjitas de su estomago gritando enojado que era un tazón de cerdo.

Cualquiera podría ver que esto, necesitaba con urgencia que alguien mayor y respetable parara el abuso del menor hacia el japonés. Y no confundiría esto con alguna otra cosa.

Pero el único mayor en ese momento era Viktor, así que…

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Necesito mi cámara! — Grito el peli plateado con emoción volviendo a subir las escaleras.

— ¡¿Viktor?! — Exclamaron confundidos los Yuri's al ver una bola en bata verde oliva saltando en dirección a las escaleras.

Entro a su habitación con ansias, Makkachin se escapo del lugar al ver la puerta abierta. Al encontrar el objeto volvió a la planta baja para descubrir a Yuuri y a Yurio sentados en el kotatsu bebiendo te.

—P-pe-pero… u-ustedes. — Tartamudeo señalando el lugar donde estaban hace nada.

—Nos dio sed. — Replicaron el ruso y el japonés al mismo tiempo.

— ¡La decepción! — Grito Viktor cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo. — ¡Deshonra, deshonrar a la familia, deshonrado tu! — Señalo a Yuuri. — ¡Deshonrada esta gata! — Señalo al menor. — ¡Deshonor he dicho! ¡Me largo de aquí!

Y así, es como Viktor volvió a subir las escaleras indignado y estafado.

—Lo voy a patear— Yuri dijo levantándose, al ver al ruso mayor en otro ataque de diva.

— ¡Yurio!

— ¡Pero, cerdo!

* * *

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

* * *

" _Se acabo, esto es el colmo. Viktor escucha claramente lo que te voy a decir"_

—No quiero. — Renegó enterrando la cara en su almohada. — Todas sus ideas son un fiasco y termino decepcionado. — Dramatizo.

" _Igual te lo diré de todas formas."_

— ¿Estás escuchando siquiera lo que?...

" _Como decía, si el yaoi no viene a nosotros, ¡nosotros iremos al yaoi!"_

—Ahora a qué te refieres. — Cuestiono con abrazado a su almohada con un puchero.

" _Fácil, que busques las parejas."_

—Especifícate, plis, no ves qué estoy en plena crisis.

" _Osea hello, Viktor. Si no hay acción tendrás que buscar la acción. En pocas palabras, sippealos."_

— ¿A quién? — Pregunto inocentemente.

" _A todo el mundo, ¡Por Dios! Estas metido en un mundo de patinadores artísticos, tú eres uno. ¡Tienes para shippear por montones! Ahora nomas tienes para shippear a tus dos estuantes."_

—Pero Yurio aun es menor de…

" _No decías eso cuando miraste super lovers, maldito hipócrita"_

— ¡Oye!

" _¡¿En qué miento?! Bueno, dejemos la discusión para después. Empecemos con agarrar la laptop y trazar un plan."_

— ¿Plan?

" _Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso my friend. Que esto déjamelo a mí. Y Viktor…"_

— ¿Mhp? — Alcanzo la laptop.

" _Deja de hablarme en voz alta, puedes responderme en tu mente, soy tu conciencia después de todo ¿lo sabes no?"_

— ¿Se puede hacer eso? —Levanto la vista con sorpresa.

" _¿Que hice para merecer esto?"_

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **Ya empezó el desmadre oficialmente.**

 **Sorry si me demoro un poco en actualizar, la universidad a veces es cruel ;-;**

 **Ya se habrán dado cuenta que conciencia es quien comanda todo xD**

 **¡Gracias por los leer!**

 **Dato curioso: A Makkachin igual le gusta el yaoi en este fic, por lo que será el ayudante de Viktor xD**


	4. Preparando los últimos detalles

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad, desmadre.**

* * *

… …

 **Preparando los últimos detalles.**

… …

* * *

Ya tenía todo completo y listo para ser usado.

 _ **Bitácora 3312-456: Son las cuatro de la mañana, no he dormido en toda la noche gracias a este café y mi obsesión por el yaoi. Tengo unas horrorosas ojeras cubriendo mis bellos ojos azules, pero ha valido…**_

" _Wow, 'mis bellos ojos azules' por Dios, Vitya, la florecilla."_

 _ **¡Cállate, no pedí tu opinión! ¿Dónde me quede…? Ah sí, ha valido cada segundo de insomnio. El resultado final es la cosa más amazing que he hecho hasta ahora.**_

" _Agárrate el crédito nomas, mira que no me importa… malagradecido."_

 _ **Bueno… hemos, hecho. ¿Contento?**_

" _Matas el momento, tu solo continua hablando. Pero que quede claro una sola cosa, que esta idea genial idea es gracias a MI y no gracias a Ti."_

Mientras Viktor se enfrascaba en una lucha mental con su conciencia sobre quien se ganaba los derechos de autor del plan escrito en la laptop, Makkachin se dedicaba a leer concentrado todo el itinerario dedicado especialmente al yaoi en la vida real.

Como buen perro que era, y gracias a que su dueño estaba gritándole al aire en estos momentos, se dirigió a uno de los bolsos de mano del peli plateado, sacando una vestimenta negra de ninja que Viktor había comprado a escondidas de Yuuri.

Meneo la cola con alegría, y preparo su propia gorrita a juego con el traje ninja de su dueño. El can esperaba con entusiasmo el día siguiente.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Aquel era el día.

Viktor contacto al arma secreta para terminar los cálculos para la finalización de su plan.

Solo faltaba que el alma secreta llegara.

Estaba afuera del Ice Castle, fingiendo llegar tarde a la práctica por esperar al 'A.M' (abreviatura de arma secreta). Se encontraba tan nervioso porque el A.M no llegaba que empezó a morder sus uñas por el estrés.

Una sombra se posó delante de el, haciéndolo levantar su vista con esperanza. Al ver lo que era, sus ojos brillaron en un instante.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Yuri Plisetsky estaba harto de esperar al viejo de Viktor.

Yuuri Katsuki estaba preocupado de que Viktor se haya vuelto a perder en Hasetsu en busca de una 'aventura' de película.

Pero ambos tenían la misma incógnita:

¿Dónde estaba Nikiforov?

—Si esto sigue así tendremos que volver a pegar carteles con su cara. — Siseo el rubio con molestia.

—Esperemos un poco más, Yurio, no creo que Viktor…

La mirada que le brindo el ruso menor fue suficiente para hacerlo bajar la cabeza y aceptar que tenía razón.

Si, Viktor ya se había perdido, cuando estaba buscando helados los primeros días; haciéndolos pegar carteles de 'Se busca' con el rostro del peli plateado por todo el pueblo hasta que un policía trajo a Viktor, lanzándolo a Yu-Topia gritando al cielo que era el hombre mas feliz del mundo al librarse de la bola albina molesta.

Bueno, digamos que si ya había sucedido, podría volver a pasar.

—Llamare a la fotocopiadora. — Aviso Yuri deslizándose fuera de la pista.

Antes de que el rubio llegara a tocar la salida, la puerta del Ice Castle se abrió de par a par dejando ver tres siluetas pequeñas y una silueta grande.

—No tenemos tiempo, ¡dense prisa chicas! — Mando Viktor señalando hacia al frente con el brazo derecho mientras su otra mano estaba apoyada en su cadera.

Los gritos emocionados de Axel, Loop y Lutz no se hicieron esperar. Las niñas bajaron con emoción a la pista con una cinta métrica en sus manos.

A una velocidad monstruosa, el japonés y el ruso menor fueron medidos por las niñas, que midieron sus piernas, sus caderas, cintura, brazos e incluso los hicieron agachar para medirles los demás.

—Viktor-sensei. — Lutz se acercó al peli plateado con una tabla en sus manos.

—Notifícame, Lutz.

—Tenemos lo que nos pidió. — Coloco la tabla entre su axila y llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza en un saludo de soldado. — Permiso para retirarnos sensei.

—Permiso concedido, vayámonos.

Y como llegaron, los cuatro se fueron afuera entre risas.

Mas, Yuko los sorprendió afuera, la mujer enarco una ceja ante sus hijas y el peli plateado.

—No son muy jóvenes. — Miro a sus hijas. — Y muy mayores. — Desvió su vista hacia Viktor. — Como para shippear un shipp ilegal. — Pregunto curiosa.

—Sí, si lo somos. — Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Yuko opto una pose pensativa.

—Está bien para mí. — Hundió sus hombros, pasándolos de largo.

 **… …**

 **… …**

¿Sabían que una de las cosas más lindas de ser el pentacampeón del patinaje era que cualquier tontería de consejo que diga, sus alumnos lo hacían?

¿No? Pues se sentía bien.

" _Egocéntrico"_

 _ **Ahora no, conciencia, que estoy en un asunto muy importante.**_

Dejo su actitud infantil por un momento, solo por un momento, para enfocarse en ver los puntos débiles del patinaje de ambos Yuri's.

Pero es que no podían lograr la rutina hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no todos nacían con su don? se cuestionó a si mismo suspirando.

" _Aló, ¿Policía? Tengo un caso severo de Ego inflado aquí, necesito ¡que se deshagan de este inútil y me traigan al idiota que obedecía mis órdenes!"_

 _ **Vitya loves revolution.**_

" _Lo que sea, ¿Vas a mandar al chico al templo de nuevo?"_

Observo la frustración de Yurio al escuchar que no encontraba su Agape todavía, desvió su mirada hacia el cerdito encontrándose con Yuuri en una esquina de la pista con un aura negra a su alrededor.

 _ **¿Tengo más opción?**_

" _Si, mándalos a la cascada."_

 _ **¿A la cascada?**_

" _Exacto, aparte de se van a concentrar en sus pensamientos, que mejor manera de encontrar a Agape y a Eros debajo del agua fría… y más aún si aumentamos el proceso de shipp con eso… Ya tu sabe' my friend"_

 _ **Oye, si… esto me gusta.**_

Al oír la risa boba de Viktor, tanto el rubio como el pelinegro compartieron una mirada asustada.

Algo raro estaba pasando en la cabeza del peli plateado…

Y les asustaba saber que era lo que sucedía en ella.

" _Je,je,je."_

 _ **Je,je,je.**_

" _Je,je,je"_

 _ **Je,je,je.**_

No, definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando con Viktor, actuaba mucho más… Viktor de lo usual.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por los leer y comentar!**

 **Lamento tardarme en actualizar, se supone que este leyendo un libro de cuatrocientas paginas en estos momentos... pero no me pude resistir xD**

 **Solo un cap mas y Viktor hace desmadre en… ¡la copa china!**

 **Ya saben quienes aparecen en esa copa 7w7.**


	5. ¡Viktor ha triunfado!

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad, desmadre, malas parodias.**

* * *

… …

 **¡Viktor ha triunfado!**

… …

* * *

Era un linda tarde en Hasetsu, el sol brillaba, los Yuri's estaban en una cascada muriendo de hipotermia, Viktor estaba solo.

Esperen…

¡¿Viktor estaba solo?!

Eso era algo alarmante considerando los muchos factores posibles de eso…

— ¡Vksuno! — Un grito alegre resonó en una venta de ramen.

Ah… falsa alarma, Viktor estaba comiendo ramen… ahora está sonriendo, ahora está tomando cerveza… y ahora está sacando un televisor portátil de su mochila… unos… ¿audífonos?... ¡¿Para qué es esa antena?!

Al parecer, esta tarde no iba a ser tan tranquilo.

 **… …**

 **… …**

" _¿Crees que lo lograra?"_

 _ **Claro que lo hará, es alguien muy confiable y querido para mí.**_

" _Sé que es muy querido para ti genio, acuérdate que soy tu conciencia. Pero aunque sea así… solo es un perrito."_

Viktor golpeo la mesa en la que estaba comiendo y frunció el ceño ante el asombro de las personas a su alrededor.

 _ **¡¿Excuse me?!**_ _ **¡Es Makkachin de quien estás hablando! ¡Mi perro se merece el cielo conciencia inútil!**_

" _Solo el perro porque tu no."_

— ¿Señor, sucede algo? — El dueño del lugar pregunto extrañado.

Al darse cuenta que estaba en un lugar público, Viktor sonrió con la súper sonrisa especial para deshacerse de las personas con estilo, y le dijo que estaba todo bien.

Una vez que el perímetro estuvo libre, conecto los audífonos y la antena al mini televisor. Cruzo sus dedos como conejitos ante la espera, hasta conciencia se quedó en silencio. Cuando el aparto capto señal mostrando la imagen de un moreno secando con una toalla el cabello de un rubio mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

" _¡YES, FUNCIONO!"_

 _ **Te lo dije, ¿viste como dudas de mis buenas intenciones?**_

" _Y lo seguiré haciendo, esto solo subió un punto a tu inteligencia."_

 _ **Ahora solo tengo que… Espera, ¿A qué nivel de inteligencia me tienes?**_

" _Eh… Oh… yo… este… ¡Mira Viktor, los objetivos se mueven! Dile a Makkachin que se mueva._

El peli plateado, no muy convencido, concentro su vista hacia la pantalla. Preocupado de que Yuuri y Yurio se perdieron de su campo de visión, llevo el micrófono del audífono cerca de su boca.

—Makkachin. — La imagen se sobre salto, dando a entender que había sido escuchado. — Makkachin el pack se están moviendo, ponte en marcha. — A través de los audífonos escucho un ladrido de afirmación.

La imagen se comenzó a mover, dando a ver a los Yuri's dirigiéndose al establecimiento cerca de la cascada, de seguro para irse a cambiar.

Viktor saco un woki-toki de su mochila escondida, encendiéndolo.

—'Rainbow dash', repito, 'Rainbow dash' ¿me escuchas? — Llamo concentrado en la pantalla.

Se escuchó interferencia unos segundos antes de que una respuesta llegara.

—Aquí 'Rainbow Dash' al habla. — Contesto la voz de Lutz. — Te escucho fuerte y claro 'dios griego.'

Viktor asintió todo serio mientras seguía mirando la pantalla.

—La 'ONU' se está moviendo, repito, la 'ONU' está en movimiento, inicie operación cierre de baños.

—Entendido. — Respondió terminando con la conversación.

 _ **Tengo miedo de que reconozcan a Makkachin conciencia.**_

" _Tranquilo Vitya, Makkachin está perfectamente disfrazado."_

 **… …**

 **… …**

A unos metros de un japonés y un ruso, se encontraba escondido atrás de unos arbustos un caniche, quien caminaba con sigilo escondido atrás de unos arbustos.

El can estaba vestido con unos pantalones y manga larga negra que hacían juego a sus botitas y a su gorro que tapaba casi todo su rostro y orejitas, llevaba una cámara de video atada con firmeza a su espalada.

Siguió a los humanos despacio, escuchando los reniegos del ruso menor del que debían de seguir a su dueño, y de las réplicas del japonés mayor que decía que debían dejar a Viktor solo por un rato.

—Pero tazón de cerdo. — Yuri se abrazaba a si mismo por el frio. — No conoces a ese anciano, dejarlo solo es como si dejaras escapar a una plaga incontenible. — Murmuro recordando el desastre del año nuevo pasado en Rusia.

—No creo que sea para tanto. — Yuuri sonrió sin creer en totalidad las palabras del menor.

Un viento frio golpeo al can y a los humanos, Yuri tembló abrazándose a si mismo mientras tiritaba sus dientes.

El mayor se preocupado por la salud del pequeño rubio, y por qué todavía faltaba para que llegaran a los baños, coloco en su espalda la mochila del ruso y lo alzo con suavidad.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo cerdo?! — Grito avergonzado mientras pataleaba. — ¡Bájame ahora maldito gordo!

—Yurio se va a enfermar a este paso. — Susurro calmado a pesar de las patadas y golpes que recibía. — Y si Yurio se enferma, no sería divertido ganar de esa forma. — Lo miro con una sonrisa reconfortante.

El rostro del rubio estaba completamente sonrojado, dejo de patalear y resignado se aferró al pecho del mayor.

—Entonces camina más rápido, tazón de cerdo.

Makkachin estaba viendo la escena enternecido desde al lado de unos arbustos, cambio su posición de vista para poder apreciar mejor lo que ocurría, y no pudiendo evitarlo más, el can suspiro ilusionado.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—¡OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOOOOSH!

Viktor saltaba en media plaza con alegría, con las demás personas a su alrededor mirándolo como si hubiera enloquecido.

—Mami, ¿Por qué ese señor esta tan feliz saltando? — Pregunto un niñito peli azul con ojos curiosos de la mano con su mama.

—No lo mires Panaberto, por eso es que debes de terminar la universidad. — Hablo la madre del niño jalándolo lejos del lugar.

" _¡SANTA MADRE DE LA PAPAYA, ESTO ESTA YENDO MEJOR QUE BIEN!"_

 _ **¡I know! Ahora esperemos que la operación de sus frutos.**_

 **… …**

 **… …**

Al llegar a los baños, descubrieron casi todos estaban fuera de servicio, solo quedaban tres, y las personas estaban haciendo fila por ellos.

—Cerdo mira. — Yuri señalo uno de los baños alejados donde salían un par de personas.

Se acercaron al lugar con esperanzas de que estuviera libre, y si lo estaba.

Mas, cuando Yuri intento entrar, un hombre fornido se lo impidió.

—No se puede pasar.

— ¿Huh? — El rubio arqueo una ceja. — Y cómo es que ellas pudieron. — Señalo donde un par de mujeres charlaban animadamente.

—Este no es un baño, es un vestidor de parejas. Entran dos o no entran. — Explico el hombre cruzando sus brazos.

—Maldición… — Susurro con enojo.

—Yurio. — Llamo el japonés avergonzado. — Si dos deben entrar, no hay problema para mí. — El rubio lo miro sorprendido. — ¡Te prometo que no mirare nada! — Se agacho poniendo sus manos al frente.

Después de unos cinco minutos en donde el rubio se decidía si aceptar o no, termino aceptando .

Una vez que el ruso y el japonés entraron, una pequeña niña salió de atrás de una planta con una cámara en manos.

—Gracias Toshio, hiciste un buen trabajo. — Dijo con una sonrisa mafiosa dándole cien dólares en su mano.

—Un placer, pequeña Lutz. — El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. — Y dile a Yuuko que no siga enojada conmigo.

Lutz lo miro de reojo y sonrió con inocencia. — Claro que sí, no te preocupes.

"Iluso" pensó la niña.

 **… …**

 **… …**

" _¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que un cerdo y un gato se junten Dios mío… QUÈ?"_

Y es que, ya habían pasado media hora espiándolos después de que ambos Yuri's habían salido de los vestidores, y los malditos ni siquiera se dirigían la santa palabra.

Viktor estaba preocupado por Makkachin, el caniche ya estaba molesto de no ver acción, por lo que gruñía cada segundo.

—Tranquilo pequeño. — El peli plateado hablaba a través del micrófono. — Axel ya debe de estar solucionando todo.

Agarro el woki-toki acercándolo a su boca.

—'Onoderameenoja', ¿Cómo vas con el plan?

Pasaron unos minutos antes que alguien responda.

—'Dios griego', ya estoy acabando. — Contesto Axel. — ¿Dónde está el paradero de la 'ONU'?

Viktor miro la pantalla.

—Van en dirección a Yu-topia. — Suspiro. — Iré contactando a 'Izaya' nos vemos, cambio.

En medio de su conversación, Viktor no se dio cuenta que alguien desconocido se le acercaba con sigilo y con muy malas intenciones.

—Dame todo el dinero güerito.

Y en ese entonces el peli plateado se dio cuenta de que haber ido a un parque vacío en la noche por busca de comodidad… no fue una buena idea.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Cerdo… tengo la ligera impresión de que alguien nos sigue. — Comento el rubio mirando hacia atrás varias veces.

El japonés por inercia realizo la misma acción que el ruso.

—Creo que tienes razón, Yurio… Ven, entremos aquí. —Jalo de la muñeca al menor hacia el interior de un local al paso.

El local tenía un ambiente cálido, un olor delicioso a salsa de tomate inundaba todo el local. Y como había unas mesas vacías cerca de la esquina, se fueron a sentar.

—No recuerdo que tuviéramos un restaurante italiano en Hasetsu. — Murmuro el nipón.

—No me preguntes a mí. Soy ruso. — Yuri se encogió de hombros mirando todo con desinterés.

De repente las luces se apagaron y el sonido de un acordeón empezó a sonar. Un italiano de dudosa procedencia aparaseis tocando el acordeón en sus manos mientras cantaba la canción de la dama y el vagabundo. Los Yuri's observaban incrédulos como otro italiano se acercaba a ellos y dejaba un plato de espagueti con albóndiga en la mesa donde estaban sentados. Un grupo de empleados se acercaron a ellos creando una forma de corazón lanzando pétalos de rosas a su alrededor mientras el italiano continuaba con la música y la canción.

Fue tanta la incomodidad del nipón y el ruso, que en el más mínimo descuido de esos raros italianos, se camuflaron con el piso y rodaron hasta la salida.

Al salir del local se encontraron con una pareja de japoneses que los miraban extrañados, Yuri se paró delante de ellos, empezando a mover sus manos, y parte de sus brazos, en círculos.

—Ustedes no han visto nada.

 **… …**

 **… …**

— ¡Así no se puede hermano! ¿Qué chuchas les pasa a esos dos gay's, por qué no hay acción compadre?

—No lo sé. De veras que really no lo sé, Jacinto. — Grito Viktor abrazando a su nuevo amigo fundashi.

Si se preguntan qué está pasando ahora, se supone que el sujeto que el peli plateado está abrazando ahora le iba a robar hasta la tanga que estaba usando, pero el hombre al darse cuenta de que el ruso estaba espiando a un moreno con un rubio y quería ver yaoi, tomo asiento al lado de él, se acomodó, y empezó a mirar todo lo que ocurría.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo, ambos, el hombre de piel bronceada de cabello negro y el ruso peli plateado, forjaron una buena amistad, dónde el hombre le dijo su nombre y le conto que era latinoamericano, que tenía veintidós y que en un viaje de locura que hizo con unos disque amigos, estos lo habían dejado casi desnudo en Japón a su suerte. Tocando el corazón de Viktor, cosa que llevo a forjar esta nueva amistad.

" _¿De cómo pasamos_ _a un sujeto que te quería robar, a un sujeto que te está abrazando en busca de ver yaoi casero?"_

 _ **No preguntes conciencia, solo gózalo.**_

—Tranquilo Jacinto. Nos falta el plan de Loop. — Encendió el woki-Toki. — 'Izaya' dime que ya has terminado todo.

—Ya está listo 'dios griego' esperando confirmación del plan.

Viktor y Jacinto compartieron una mirada seria al tiempo que asentían.

—Comienza con todo.

 **… …**

 **… …**

A unos pocos minutos de llegar a Yu-topia, Yuuri observaba como Yuri soltaba aire en sus manos buscando calor. Con duda se acercó a él y lo rodeo por los hombros, recibiendo una patada por parte del rubio, yendo a estrellarse contra el piso.

Makkachin por su parte gruño en desesperación, el can quería yaoi y lo quería ¡ya! Además de que le hacía frio.

Cuando Yuri grito por la sorpresa de que alguien lo había alzado al vuelo por la cintura y lo alejo varios metros del cerdo, pataleo enojado. Un grupo de personas vestidas con mallas de la edad media rodearon al japonés que sacaba su cara del piso y acomodaba sus lentes.

— ¿Y ahora? — Yuuri murmuro. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Uno de los tipos en mallas rio a carcajadas antes de recibir una patada de parte Yuri… así que apareció otro tipo en mallas a reír a carcajadas en su lugar.

—Tranquilo niño, te salvaremos de ese japonés pervertido. — Grito el nuevo tipo en mallas con una sonrisa esquivando las patadas del rubio. — Pero mira que piernas más lindas. — Sonrió con coquetería con un acento francés.

Por primera vez en su vida de inseguridades y conflictos existenciales, Yuuri se acomodó las gafas y saco pecho.

— ¡HEY! ¡ESE ES MI ILEGAL, BÚSCATE EL TUYO!

Ahora se gano la atención de todos, pero ni mucha importancia que le dio el tipo de mallas antes comenzar a reír de nuevo.

—ESO YA LO VEREMOS… CON UNA CANCION EXTRAÑA QUE NOS ACABAMOS DE INVENTAR, ¡MOSQUETEROS _~!_ …

Entonces el grupo de tipos en mallas hizo una línea enfrente del nipón empezando a bailar un baile irlandés en coordinación mientras otro tipo en mallas saco un acordeón de quien sabe dónde.

Makkachin preocupado por Yuuri, sacudió su cuerpo logrando que la cámara se moviera cerca de su hocico. Dejo la cámara y fue al lado del moreno quien veía sorprendido al perro de traje negro que apareció a su lado.

—Lo que una niña me paga yo lo hago. Pero doy un porcentaje, yo ambiciono. Rescato a gatitas~ ¡Que virtud! ¡Qué valor! ¡A bailar!

Empezó a cantar a coro con los demás ante un Makkachin y un Yuuri japonés sorprendidos. Yurio estaba mirándose las uñas en vez de tomar atención a esos locos que bailaban musca irlandesa con el acordeón, excepto cuando ese ridículo enmallado se acercó a Yuuri con intenciones de golpearlo.

Yuri aprovecho todo su conocimiento en luchas, en el vandalismo también, y empezó a golpear a diestra y siniestra dejando una alfombra de desmayados a su paso. Suspiro y se acomodó el cabello una vez que termino, yendo hacia Yuuri y a un perro extraño que se abrazaran y temblaban ante el quinceañero.

 **… …**

 **… …**

— ¡LOOP! ¡Dónde encontraste a esos sujetos, casi hacen katsudon con mi cerdito! —Gritaba Viktor al teléfono preocupado.

—Viktor… yo… cush… lo cush… estoy pasando por un túnel y… cush… cush.

El peli plateado miro el teléfono con un tic en el ojo. Jacinto apoyo su mano en el hombro de su nuevo amigo transmitiéndole fuerzas.

" _No sé lo que paso pero me gusto. Lo malo es que ya no hay más niñas locas para que te ayuden."_

 _ **Ya no son buenos días conciencia, son solo días.**_

—No se despreocupe compa, mire. — Jacinto apunto la parte inferior de la pantalla. — ahí acción de la buena.

Viktor dejo su momento de tristeza y miro el mini televisor de reojo. Se había olvidado de la cámara sin sonido que había puesto en el cuarto del cerdito…

Agrando la imagen para poder ver mejor y era verdad que había acción. Yuuri le dio un beso ha Yurio en los labios por accidente y el rubio le correspondió… esperen un segundo...

 _ **¡WTF, ¿YUURI LE DIO UN BESO A YURIO?!**_

" _¡AMAZING!"_

— ¡AWUEBO, TRIUNFO EL MAL! — Grito Jacinto levantando los brazos escurriendo un hilo de sangre de su nariz.

— ¡VIKTOR A TRINFADO! —El peli plateado veía la escena con hilo de sangre cayendo de su nariz.

El cerdito si era muy Eros cuando quería, porque el pobre rubio se desmayó a causa de aquel beso.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡Me estoy muriendo de sueño! Xdxdxdxdxd**

 **Pero les trigo un capitulo bien "khe toy leiendo! Para ustedes xD**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¿Qué les pareció este raro capitulo? A mi bien raro pero me gusto xD**

 **¡Ahora nos vemos en la Copa de China! Es el turno del shipp de un chinito y un estado unidense-mexicano. Aparte de la aparición del querido y esperado Phichit, será más desmadrado que esto… y no se imaginan lo que tengo pensado para la Rostelecom xD**


	6. ¡¿Rival!

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad, desmadre.**

 **Nota: Acuérdense, este fic no tiene lógica, está hecho para mera diversión de ustedes y mia.**

* * *

… …

 **¡¿Rival?!**

… …

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Seguro pensaran que Yuuri es quien está presentando esto… ¡Pero no! Soy yo, Viktor, quien lo está haciendo… esto se siente bien, ya sé porque Yuuri lo hace**._

" _Cállate y continua con el comienzo"_

 _ **Oh si, bueno aquí está el resumen de lo que paso:**_

 _ **Fui la persona más genial del mundo, como siempre, y logre que los Yuri's entablaran una relación.**_

" _Casi relación, el cerdo lo niega"_

 _ **Nosotros sabemos su relación perseguida por la ONU. Continuando; Yurio en estos momentos está en Rusia entrenando ya que perdió en la competencia del Ice Castle por lo que están en una relación a larga distancia con el cerdito en estos momentos...**_

" _Sin mencionar que cada noche desde que se fue recibimos llamadas y/o mensajes que ponen en riesgo nuestra integridad física"_

 _ **Si… la gata tiene garras. Pero continuemos; Jacinto dijo que iba a ir a comprar pan y hasta ahora no lo he vuelto a ver… extraño a ese pinche wey, really que lo extraño.**_

" _¡Deja de hablar en español! Somos rusos"_

 _ **¡Oblígame!... ¿Dónde me quede?... ah, también Yuuri se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo, mucha gente nos confunde con que somos algo más que amigos pero no… agh, ¿es que ahora no se le puede manosear a alguien sin que piensen que somos pareja? Solo invado su espacio personal, indago en su vida privada, lo entreno y tenemos una relación de amigos muy homo, sin olvidar que no podemos separarnos por mucho tiempo ya que tenemos la costumbre de ir a las aguas termales juntos… ¿qué de extraño hay con eso? Yo no le veo nada malo.**_

" _Ya no hay libertad de expresión"_

 _ **Lo sé, conciencia, es triste. Bien continuemos; gracias a las eliminatorias de Japón ahora tengo a un nuevo ayudante…**_

" _Su nombre clave es papitas con cátsup"_

Y ahora Yuuri está terminando de arreglar su maleta ya que dentro de unas horas nos vamos a China. Si, lo entrene bien, y está bien preparado… bueno… algo así.

" _Que no les parezca raro que Viktor haya entrenado con seriedad a Yuuri, en algún momento habría que tener algo de seriedad en esta historia."_

 _ **Pero ese es otro cuento, ni que estuviéramos en un anime de deportes para mostrar todo esto con seriedad y un trasfondo de superación personal. Pero bueno, ahora estoy sentado en la sala mirando un programa de tv a la espera de mi pequeño pupilo cerdito.**_

* * *

 **… …**

* * *

— ¡Viktor, Yuuri te llama! — Anunció Mari llevando varias toallas en la mano al caminar por el pasillo.

El peli plateado suspiro, ¿Acaso no podía ver la televisión en su momento de descanso un momento? La vida era muy cruel con él.

" _Más vale que sea bueno, estaban dando la mejor parte"_

Su conciencia renegaba mientras el arrastra sus pies por la casa, hasta llegar a la habitación del moreno.

—Aquí estoy Yuuri~ Dime rápido que pasa, está dando tío grandpa. _ **—**_ Entro a la habitación sin tocar la puerta. — Si es el porqué de que tu corbata esta quemada en el patio, te juro que no tengo la menor idea. — Dijo con inocencia moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro.

Pestañeo un par de veces al notar que el moreno, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, no le respondía; unos segundos después, el nipón se volteó al frente, con una cámara de video en sus manos.

—Vi-Viktor… — Tartamudeo sonrojado. — ¿Por qué tienes una cámara escondida en mi habitación?

El peli plateado empezó a sudar nervioso, utilizo su mejor sonrisa, haciéndose el desentendido, hizo un ademan con sus manos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Yuuri? Esa cámara no es mía.

— ¿Seguro?

—Completamente.

Entonces el moreno se levantó despacio, sus gafas habían adquirido un extraño tono blanco al igual que su expresión inmutable. Una vez a una distancia prudente, Yuuri le mostro la parte trasera del aparato en el cual había una inscripción inscrita.

—Propiedad de Viktor Nikiforov, no tocar excepto Viktor Nikiforov. — Recito despacio.

Viktor titubeo, y dijo lo primero que se le cruzo por su mente.

—Puede ser cualquier Viktor Nikiforov. — Repuso cruzando los brazos y evitando el contacto visual.

Ahora Yuuri mostro la parte lateral de la cámara donde yacía impresa otra inscripción.

—En caso de pérdida devolver a Viktor Nikiforov, pentacampeón del patinaje artístico y dueño de tu corazón. Residencia en Rusia numero ******** — Yuuri espero respuesta que no fue dada. —Y ahí un dibujo de Makkachin impreso en una esquina.

 **Ya valí. No le puedo decir que tengo toda la casi rule34 de el y Yurio en mi laptop. Va a matarme la rubia si lo hago.**

" _Ya valiste, fue un placer concerté my friend. Acepta tu destino"_

Viktor escaneo toda la habitación hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con algo, tomando aire corrió a la ventana y salto por ella.

—NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA.

Katsuki miro sorprendió la acción del ruso, y asustado, corrió hasta la ventana.

— ¡VIKTOR!... Espera… ¿desde cuándo tengo una ventana?

* * *

 **… …**

* * *

Por obra y gracia de un ser divino, Viktor no se había roto nada al saltar por la ventana, solo quedo enterrando en una montaña de nieve y Makkachin actuó como perro de rescate en su búsqueda. Así que para evitar futuros percances, cambiaron sus boletos de primera clase a clase turista y Yuuri encadeno a Viktor a su muñeca durante todo el viaje.

Ahora después de un primer día en China súper mega amazing; una rueda de prensa y un Yakov molesto, estaban yendo a comer comida China en China, valga la redundancia. Después de un rato en el restaurante aparecieron Pichit Chulanont, el tailandés amigo de Yuuri, y Clestino, el señor Ciao Ciao que entrenaba antes a Yuuri.

Viktor bebió, si, bebió alcohol, Viktor ebrio era igual a un conejo, un conejo molesto, saltador y parlanchín, aparte de uno que abrazaba a un Yuuri sonrojado.

—No te puedo creer que tengas veinte años. — Rio un peli plateado medio mareado en tanga, abrazando por el cuello a un moreno. — Tienes cara de quinceañero…

—Ay gracias, pero no más halagos por favor, que mira que me sonrojo. — Sonrió avergonzado el tailandés cubriendo sus mejillas.

Cuando un peso muerto cayó al piso. Todos miraron a Celestino, quien yacía en el piso con una espumita blanca saliendo por su boca.

—Uy, se cayó. — Dijo Viktor.

El tailandés y el peli plateado estallaron en risas, mientras que Yuuri se deshacía del abrazo ejercido en el con sigilo, escapando hacia la mesa donde unos asustados Guang y Leo de la Iglesia temblaban observando lo que hacían los mayores.

Phichit comenzó a sacar selfies de él, Viktor, y de su entrenador desmayado.

En el restaurante, todos los miraban de forma extraña.

Uno de los meseros se acercó a la mesa donde Yuuri se encontraba con sus dos compañeros competidores, y con acento chino pregunto.

— ¿Conoce a los señores? — Señalo al tailandés y al ruso que reían como desquiciados en la otra mesa.

—No. — Negó sin pensar.

—P-p-pero Yu-Yuuri…

—Shh… — Coloco su dedo índice cerca de su boca. — No los conocemos, Guang… Leo…

Por su parte, el americano asintió seguro dándole a entender al chico de pecas que era mejor así.

—Viktor… — Canturreo Phichit agarrando confianza. — Te apuesto un vodka a que no abrazas a Yuuri y miras de forma posesiva a la cámara.

— ¿Y para quiero un vodka? — El peli plateado sonrió de medio lado. — Soy de Rusia, eso no es problema para mí. — Echo su flequillo hacia atrás mientras unos brillitos aparecían detrás de él.

Phichit rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Si no lo haces… ehm… — Frunció el ceño, pensando. — ¡Ya sé! Tendrás que amarrarte semi-desnudo a un árbol con unas sábanas de seda gigantes y… dar vueltas en ella.

" _Aunque exhibir nuestro trasero suena tentador… nah… haz lo que te dice el tailandés y vámonos a dormir, tengo sueño"_

 _ **¿No crees que tendré futuros percances después si me saco esa foto?**_

"Meh… me voy a dormir, arréglatelas solo nene, bye~ "

 _ **¡No me abandones!**_

—Está bien. — Acepto levantándose y yendo hacia Yuuri.

* * *

 **… …**

* * *

A las cinco de la mañana el celular de Viktor empezó a sonar.

— ¡¿Quién osa interrumpir mi sueño?! — Contesto semidormido.

— ¡Viktor Nikifirov, no me interesa tu sueño! — Una voz femenina chillo a través de la línea.

—Oh… Hola Mila, un placer escuchar tu voz también. — Dijo sarcástico mientras se tallaba un ojo.

—'In plicir iscichir ti viz' ¡Dime que hiciste para que Yuri este como loco rompiendo cada revista en la que sale tu cara!

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? — Miro al techo con una mano en su cabeza. — Que yo recuerde no lo he molestado desde… — No le podía decir desde que el rubio hablo con Yuuri por skype antes de ayer, la relación de esos dos era un secreto, y como buen héroe sin capa y amigo que es, lo guardaría. —Desde que hable con él por última vez.

" _Eres un genio, toma tu nobel. Nóteseme el sarcasmo por favor"_

—No te creo nada. — Mila sonaba molesta. — Dime que paso entre el Yuuri japonés y tú que tiene a Yuri de esta forma.

— ¿Yuuri y yo? Si no pasó nada. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yuri vio en su celular una foto reciente, donde apareces tú y el Yuuri japonés. Ahora, el chico se compró cada revista japonesa de deporte con la cara del japonés de quien sabe dónde, y las despedaza junto con tu cara en su departamento…

—Oh… Eso significa que ya lanzo su teléfono a la pared. — Afirmo.

Logro escuchar como el rubio estaba gritando a pleno pulmón insultos muy fuertes, que por ser horario infantil no se podía repetir.

—Sí. Ahora, acuérdate que paso, porque Yuri está a punto de tomar un vuelo a China y golpearte.

—Eso está grave… — Susurro. — Veré que paso, bye Mila~

—Una cosa más. — Hablo antes de cortar la llamada.

— ¿Mhp?

—Dile a Georgi que su testamento preparado cuando vuelva por llevarse casi todo mi maquillaje con él.

Viktor hizo una mueca entre confundido y extrañado. Pero aun así acepto, cortando la llamada.

 _ **¿Qué crees que paso?**_

" _No lo sé, mira tu celular y averígualo"_

Dos horas después de ver la foto en las redes, estaba en un estacionamiento vacio, ganándose un rival.

Los ojos del tailandés y del ruso se miraban fijamente mientras la música de Kill Bill estaba ambientando el lugar en sus mentes. Ambos se observan con reto.

—Así que… — Viktor fue el primero en romper ese silencio impuesto. — Tú también eres fundashi…

—Si… — Pichit entre cerro los ojos. — Y tú ya estas emparejado con Yuuri por mi.

Viktor rio altanero y negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy emparejado… Por qué ¡yo ya empareje a Yuuri primero! Y no es conmigo —Confeso con orgullo. — Todo lo que junto se hace canon

— ¡Ja! Eso tú lo crees, los ships que hago se vuelven canon. ¿Cuántas parejas haz juntado hasta ahora? — Cruzo los brazos y sonrió retador.

—He logrado hacer tres parejas canon.

Ambos hablaban con tonos infantiles, cruzados de brazos y haciendo muecas raras con sus bocas cuando creían tener la razón.

—Yo he logrado diez parejas canon ¡Supera eso!

—Yo una pareja ilegal, papuh.

Phichit jadeo sorprendido.

— ¿Ilegal, cuánto exactamente?

—Ocho años de diferencia, tailandés. ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? — Lo miro de pies a cabeza.

—Eso equivale a lo mismo que yo. — Dijo horrorizado. — ¡No puede ser!

De repente a Phichit se le prendió un foco ahorrador en su cabeza.

— ¿Crees ser mejor cupido que yo?

" _¿Nos está retando?"_

—No lo creo, soy. —Viktor ladeo su cabeza.

—Si tan seguro estas, hagamos una apuesta. — El tailandés lo miro con llamas en los ojos.

—No. — Viktor negó. — Estas en competencia y Celestino no le gustara que te distraigas. — Hablo dándose la vuelta.

" _Oye, yo no estoy contento, quiero que el tailandés se retracte de sus palabras. Nosotros somos los mejores cupidos que hay"_

 _ **I know, pero hay que ser maduros, por una vez al menos.**_

" _Si tú lo dices."_

—Entonces tienes miedo. — La voz de Phichit lo detuvo.

" _No te des la vuelta, no te des la vuelta… ¡Te dije que no te dieras la vuelta, cerebro de bambú! ¡¿Dónde quedo el 'tenemos que ser maduros'?!"_

— ¿Yo? ¿De qué?

—De perder. Serás bueno en el hielo, pero el yaoi es mi campo. — Se señaló con el pulgar. — Y ya tengo una pareja en mente.

" _No caigas en su juego, Viktor, no caigas"_

El peli plateado sonrió de medio lado, observando al tailandés con la misma mirada retadora.

— ¿Qué propones?

—Quien empareje a ese par primero, será el legítimo 'pro' en shippeo, y ganara a un ayudante de por vida, además de que el perdedor tendrá que cumplir cualquier cosa que el ganador le imponga.

—Por favor. — Viktor bufo. — Yo ya tengo un ayudante… dos de hecho. — Dijo acordándose de Minami.

Ahora fue el turno de Phichit de bufar.

—Pero no uno con maestría en cámaras y video como yo. Lo que seguro tienes es miedo a que te gane y convertirte en mi ayudante.

" _Viktor, escúchame bien, ¡Pero escúchame! Esto es una trampa, no te distraigas; estoy casi seguro de que por nuestra culpa los Yuri's van a discutir en los aproximadamente diez minutos que pase y..."_

—Bitch, please. — Viktor ignoro a su conciencia totalmente. — ¿Por quién me tomas? Acepto el reto. — Estrecho su mano con la de Phichit, tomándose una selfie para sellar el trato. — ¿A quién hay que juntar?

 _"Llamo la gorda"_

Phichit busco en su galería de imágenes unos segundo y le mostró una foto de un peli castaño claro con pecas sonrojado y un bronceado castaño más oscuro que el primero.

—A ellos. Ellos son Guang Hong Ji y Leo de la Iglesia, ya los conoces.

Una vez terminado el trato, ambos se fueron por su lado trazando un plan en mente. Bueno, Phichit trazaba un plan, mientras que Viktor lloriqueaba para que su enojada conciencia lo ayudase en lo que se acababa de meter.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **¿A que esa no se la esperaban, eh? xD**

 **Minami aparecerá… en el próximo capítulo junto a… ¡Makkachin ninja!**

 **Quienes hayan descubierto a que anime se hace referencia en los primeros párrafos, decidirán de las cosas que pasaran en el próximo capitulo:**

 **a) Yuuri vestido de cerdito.**

 **b) Minami obligado a pertenecer a un circo.**

 **c) Viktor y Phichit disfrazados (aquí digan de que quieren que se disfracen)**

 **d) Violar la continuidad de la serie y que Yuri vaya China.**

 **e) Leo y Guang dándose un beso en la rama de un árbol (lancémonos a lo cliché xD)**


	7. Necesito a conciencia

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad, cap tranquilo.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **Necesito a conciencia.**

 **… …**

* * *

En una pista de patinaje en China, todos los patinadores practicaban y pulían sus habilidades, buscando dar lo mejor en la competencia que se realizaría dentro de tres días.

Viktor tenía dos días para ganar la apuesta con Phichit. Ya sentía como los segundos sonaban en su mente preocupándolo mas de lo que estaba debido a su poco avance con el ship chinitoxamericanito.

El peli plateado aprovecho el descanso de Yuuri para acercarse al borde de la pista y pasarle un envase de agua; mientras le platicaba al cerdito que tenía que mejorar, de reojo espiaba a un trio de personas que se estaban sacando selfies en el centro de la pista.

 _ **Míralo, todo tranquilo con su celular, aprovechando sus patines para ir con el objetivo, me enoja, conciencia.**_

" _No hablo con rusos desobedientes, búscate a otra conciencia."_

La mirada de Viktor se asustó cuando el tailandés aprovecho un momento de descuido de Guang Hong, para que este abrazara de forma inconsciente a Leo de la Iglesia.

— ¿Viktor?... ¿qué te sucede? — Pregunto el nipón preocupado al ver como el rostro de su amigo y entrenador se desfiguraba en una mueca indignada.

Cuando su conciencia le grito que controlara sus expresiones, dio su mejor sonrisa con forma de corazón afirmando que todo estaba bien. De repente, su mirada azulada se cruzó con la oscura del tailandés… y las chispas de rivalidad se cruzaron. Por instinto, abrazo a Yuuri por la espalda, articulando en silencio que el ganaría el combate. Por su parte, Phichit solo sonrió con inocencia guiñando el ojo y sacando la lengua se llevó a Guang y a Leo para afuera de la pista.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que Yuuri estaba avergonzado queriendo soltarse de forma sutil de su agarre.

Ni tampoco se dio cuenta de la música rock de fondo para chicos malos que rodeo toda la pista de hielo.

— ¡ALEJATE DEL CERDO, ANCIANO!

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer al piso gracias a la patada a su costado.

 **… …**

 **... …**

Despertó en un camilla blanca en la enfermería, tenía un chichón cubriendo su hermosa cabecita, todo cortesía de Yurio…

Un segundo…

" _¿Qué hace la gata en China, yo la recordaba en Rusia?"_

 _ **No lo sé, tal vez debí creerle a Mila cuando me dijo que Yuri estaba comprando un boleto de avión.**_

" _No me digas, ¿Cómo te diste de eso?"_

 _ **Yurio está aquí, así que ahora si creo. Pero si pudo dejarme inconsciente con una de sus patadas solo quiere decir una cosa…**_

" _Ilumíname"_

 _ **Debo dejar el Katsudon y ponerme a hacer ejercicio de nuevo.**_

"… _Sin comentarios…"_

—Disculpe, señorita. — Llamo a la enfermera con cortesía.

— ¿Dígame?

— ¿Por casualidad ha visto por aquí a un japonés de lentes, con cara de Uke y a un rubio con complejo de tsundere por aquí?

" _Como si la enfermera te fuera a entender que es un tsun…"_

—Se fueron a la derecha al salir del pasillo. – Respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

" _¡Madre mía, Willi!"_

—Gracias, buena mujer. — Tomo a la señorita de los cachetes dejando dos besos en ellos. Se despidió guiñando el ojo. Ignorando los corazones que salieron de los ojos de la enfermera.

El peli plateado saco su celular del bolsillo trasero, stalkeo la cuenta de Instagram de Phichit para ver como el tailandés acababa de subir una foto de él en compañía de Guang y Leo.

 _ **Por favor, te lo suplico conciencia; ayúdame. Plis.**_

" _Déjame pensarlo… ¡NO!"_

 _ **¿Why tanta maldad en mi contra? Si yo soy bien bueno.**_

" _Bien bueno en estropear todo será, te dije que no apostaras, ¿y qué fue lo que hiciste? Te valió un Yakov lo que te dije."_

 _ **Prometo ser bueno, pero por favor conciencia, te necesito.**_

" _Agh, está bien; pero esta es la última vez que te perdono. Toma nota."_

Viktor miro hacia todos lados en el pasillo, agarrando un cuaderno de quien sabe dónde, saco un lápiz de su bolsillo, preparado para anotar.

" _Llama, con urgencia, a Japón. Tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que planear."_

—Listo.

" _Investiga qué hace Yurio en China."_

—Eso lo iba a hacer sin que me lo dijeras. — Canturreo en voz baja, terminando de escribir.

" _Ahora, lo más importante de todo... necesitamos a hablar con Yuuri. Estamos en una misión suicida Vitya, ¿la aceptas?"_

 _ **Por favor, yo desayuno el peligro.**_

 **… …**

 **Aeropuerto de China; cuatro horas y cinco minutos después.**

 **…. …**

Nuestro ruso favorito estaba esperando impaciente la llegada de su más leal, único e incomparable ayudante…, y también a Minami.

A lo lejos en las puertas la llamativa cabellera de su principiante asistente destaco entre todos.

Emocionado, corrió hasta ir a su encuentro.

— ¡Viktor-sensei! — Kenjiro Minami salto al notar como el peli plateado se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

—Quítate. — Viktor saco del camino a Minami para dejar espacio a la estrella del show. — ¡Makkachin~!

El can ladro con alegría al ser estrujado en los brazos de su humano, quien empezó a llorar sobre su pelaje contándole todo lo que le había pasado desde que llego a ese extraño lugar. Como buen caniche que era, apoyo su patita sobre el hombro de Viktor, consolándolo, dejando una lamida en su mejilla derecha.

Luego de que un guardia los echara de la puerta de salida de viajes hacia afuera, las cosas se pusieron serias.

Serias al nivel de Viktor.

–Agente papitas. — Llamo serio.

—Sí, mi Dios griego. — Minami se puso en posición militar.

—Estamos en misión delta, alfa nueve. Y necesito de toda tu capacidad para esta misión.

— ¡Entendido! Todo mi conocimiento está a su servicio.

Viktor sonrió complacido ante la respuesta.

—Amazing, ahora, tráeme un café que tengo sed. — Sonrió con forma de corazón.

" _Si tuviera manos, juro que me estaría golpeando la frente. Pude haber sido la conciencia de Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, cualquier estrella de Hollywood… ¡pero no! Tuve que caer con Viktor Nikiforov. Yo tengo que ayudarlos a ellos ¿pero y a mi quien me ayuda?"_

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡Jelou a todos! He tenido unas semanas muy extenuantes la verdad, pero he terminado la introducción al desmadre en China.**

 **No ha sucedido nada interesante la verdad, todavía. Ya están quienes faltaban, Yuri llego, Makkachin está aquí con Minami.**

 **¡Sangre y locura correrán en el próximo capítulo! ¡No se lo pierdan! Puede que a esta hora por este mismo canal xdxdxdxd**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar ;D**


	8. China: parte I

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad.**

* * *

… …

 **China: parte I**

… …

* * *

—V-Viktor-sensei… me d-duele... — Minami se quejaba, jadeando para recuperar el aire perdido en sus pulmones, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa del esfuerzo.

Como respuesta, Viktor solo atino a reír despacio mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda descubierta de Minami.

—Vamos, aguanta un poco más, todavía no ha entrado por completo. — Intento calmar por igual al pequeño. Se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, mientras unas gotas de sudor caían de su frente.

Jamás pensó que sería tan complicado…

— ¡No puedo! — Lloriqueo el de mechón rojo. — ¡Es mi trasero no el suyo y…!

No pudo completar lo que decía cuando inspiro con fuerza…

Por fin había entrado todo.

— ¡Listo~! — Viktor sacudió sus manos mientras se alejaba de la cama con una sonrisa victoriosa, sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría, por fin había logrado que los pantalones ajustados del disfraz entraran en las caderas regordetas de Minami.

" _Vaya… veinte minutos para colocar un pantalón, creo que nadie superara este tiempo"_

—El lado bueno es que ya me puedo poner mi disfraz. — Respondió en voz alta, giro sobre sus pies buscando con la mirada a Makkachin. — ¿Qué te parece, Makkachin? Al fin papi logro hacer que el japonés rechoncho entrara en los pantalones.

El can ladro en respuesta, saliendo de la montaña de ropa que había en una esquina de la habitación.

Después de perder una hora entera buscando disfraces para ocultar sus identidades, decidieron llevar ropa que usualmente no solieran usar. Claro que eso fue después de dejar la habitación compartida del hotel un desastre de pies a cabeza, y que la ropa de Viktor estuviera esparcida por todas partes.

El peli plateado se exalto al acordarse de que debía hablar con Yuuri antes de disfrazarse, quería avisarle que esa tarde podía relajarse con tranquilidad en lo que quisiera, pero que mañana entrenarían desde el amanecer hasta la tarde del siguiente día.

Desvió sus orbes hacia su cama, donde Minami aún se encontraba jadeando en busca de aire… combinado con un inusual color morado envolviéndole las caderas arriba del pantalón.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Minami? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

—No… puedo… respirar…

— ¿Ah, por qué? — Pregunto con ojos curioso. — Si esos pantalones usaba cuando tenía tu edad, aunque bueno, no todos nacemos con el mismo cuerpo... y tomando en cuanta tu estado físico actual… — Pestañeo un par de veces antes de volver a sonreí con amabilidad. — Con ese cuerpo es comprensible que te costara un poco entrar, pero no es nada que algo de ejercicio no solucione; si nos da el tiempo, ambos vamos a ir a entrenar antes de que nos vayamos de China. Bueno… me tengo que ir a solucionar algo, vuelvo en unos minutos~.

Una vez que el peli plateado estuvo fuera de la habitación, Makkachin se subió a la cama al lado de Minami mientras colocaba una patita en su pecho en forma de apoyo moral. Al pasar unos minutos donde Minami por fin reacciono al empezar a acostumbrarse a los entallados pantalones, el de mechón rojo miro a Makkachin con una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Me acaban de llamar gordo?

La mirada del can respondió sus dudas.

 **... …**

 **… …**

" _¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Yurio no te pateara en cuanto te vea?"_

 _ **Tengo confianza.**_

" _Un seguro de vida es lo que deberías tener. Oh, mira allí están en el pasillo."_

El peli plateado vio que en efecto, los Yuri´s estaban caminado unos metros más adelante que él, una sonrisa pícara surgió en sus labios al ver como cuando el japonés intentaba agarrar la mano de Yurio este se alejaba y lo pateaba susurrando algo molesto. Una idea apareció repentina en ese instante, corrió hacia el rubio, aprovechando que este estaba distraído en sus pensamientos de vándalo tsundere como para darse cuenta de su presencia, abrazándolo por su espalda elevándolo del suelo.

—Yurio~ ¿te volviste a escapar de Yakov? Eso esta muy mal. — Dijo entre risas mientras el rubio se deshacía del abrazo con furia. — Aunque te debería alagar, ni yo lograba escaparme con esa facilidad que tú tienes.

— ¡¿Huh?! ¡¿Quién te crees para venir a abrazarme, viejo?! — Lo enfrento mirándolo con fuego en sus ojos.

Viktor respondió con una sonrisa traviesa, sonrisa que Yuri conocía y le daba muy mala espina.

—No sé en qué ridícula apuesta estés metido ahora y no me importa. — Fue hasta donde Yuuri estaba botado en el piso, antes de levantar al nipón tomo aire, mirando a Viktor por última vez. — ¡Así que aléjate de mí, viejo canoso!

Pero en cuanto se volteó, Yuuri ya no estaba, Y Viktor estaba corriendo a un extremo del pasillo arrastrando al nipón con el como si de un costal de papa se tratase.

— ¿Pero qué demo…? ¡VIKTOR, DEVUELVE AL CERDO!

— ¡Dijiste que me alejara de ti, no dijiste nada de Yuuri!

— ¡ANCIANO!

En un medio de escape, abrió la puerta que tenía un letrero en ingles de 'solo personal autorizado' y lanzo a Yuuri en el interior siguiéndolo en unos segundos. Pego su oído a la puerta escuchando como los fuertes pasos, junto los bramidos de ira del adolescente se acercaban más y más a cada segundo. Por reflejo tapo su boca con una mano mientras la otra la tenia apretando su camisa por encima de donde su corazón latía alocado, abrió los ojos a mas no poder de puro terror al sentir los pasos de Yurio detenerse al frente de la puerta.

—Sé que estas por aquí, calvo, solo espera a que te ponga las manos encima.

El peli plateado boto todo el aire contenido al sentir los pasos alejándose… y ya sin poder aguantarse, rio con ganas imitando la reciente amenaza de Yurio.

" _Por poco y casi te orinas de miedo, y ahora estas riendo… ¿Quién te entiende?"_

 _ **No me dejas asustarme en tranquilidad, tampoco me dejas ponerme feliz después de la poco creíble amenaza de Yurio, ¿Qué tan infeliz debo ser para que estés feliz?**_

" _No uses mis argumentos en mi contra"_

 _ **Dejemos esta pelea, que por cierto ya la gane, para más tarde; ahora voy a ver como esta Yuuri.**_

Encendió la lámpara del mini cuarto. Despego el rostro del nipón de la pared, sentándolo encima de una caja con detergente espero con una sonrisa a que Yuuri reaccionara.

Con su cabeza dándole vueltas, Yuuri visualizo a Viktor, se acomodó los lentes con torpeza. — ¿Anotaste la placa del vehículo?

" _Lo sorprendente es que aun con tantos golpes, esos anteojos sigan enteros."_

—Yuuri, te quiero, pero no estoy para esto ahorita. — Sin compasión alguna, agarro una botella de agua que estaba en una esquina, vaciando algo del contenido en la cara del nipón, despertándolo de un susto. — Ahí estas~ Bueno, Yuuri, escúchame bien ya que necesito tu ayuda…

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Viktor? — Cuestiono el nipón refregando sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo? — Hablo ofendido. — ¿En qué clase de concepto me tienes? Por Dios, Yuuri me hieres.

La mirada de incredibilidad que le brindo el japonés le hizo sudar frio y reír nervioso mientras miraba a un hermoso balde a su al frente.

—No seas malo conmigo~ No es mi culpa, el tailandés me provoco, yo ni quería apostar contra Phichit. — Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Sin tener más opción que escuchar el berrinche de su amigo-entrenador, Yuuri se masajeo las cienes buscando las palabras para un posible consuelo, hasta que proceso las últimas palabras de Viktor, mirándolo con absoluta sorpresa junto una pizca de preocupación.

— ¡¿Apostaste contra Phichit?!

—No, no, no… — Viktor levanto ambas manos. Al ver como Yuuri suspiraba aliviado decidió decir la verdad —Bueno sí.

—No es verdad… dime que no es verdad— Viktor asintió con la cabeza. — Ay no… ¿qué fue lo que apostaron? — Pregunto en un suspiro.

" _Solo ser ayudantes, dejar nuestro shippeos e interrumpir tu reciente relación con Yurio en la que seguro el tailandés se meterá si gana; nada grave la verdad"_

 _ **Se escucha más feo de lo que parece.**_

" _ERROR, es mucho más feo de lo que parece"_

Yuuri aplaudió una vez frente al rostro del peli plateado para que espabile, Viktor se había quedado como cinco minutos mirando hacia la mancha del techo.

—Fue… — El nipón lo observaba serio. — Que… — El pequeño brillo en esos anteojos lo hicieron sentir más culpable… — Yo… — Una gota de sudor frio cayo por su mentón. — Veras…

" _YA DILE DE UNA BUENA VEZ"_

—Tengo que bailar entanga al frente del hotel. — Lo dijo tan rápido que creyó que Yuuri no lo había escuchado.

Se sobresaltó cuando Yuuri coloco una mano en su hombro, sonriendo con ternura, una ternura que le puso los pelos en punta por algun motio ya que significaba que Yuuri estaba a punto de decir algo serio.

—Espero que encuentres una buena tanga, Viktor.

—… ¿Qué?

—Phichit nunca ha perdido una apuesta antes. — Rio restándole importancia. — Siempre hacia todo lo posible para ganar, y lo hacía. — Recalco. — Si alguien apostaba en contra de él… ¿Cómo te podría explicar?, mhp… por ejemplo: La mejor foto del amanecer; Phichit acampaba desde la noche anterior y no dormía con tal de hacerlo mejor. ¡Ah! Y una vez en que aposto con un compañero sobre la promoción de unos helados, era de: quien obtendría el helado sabor a canela primero, a Phichit ni siquiera le gusta la canela pero llego horas antes que nuestro compañero para ganar…

Y mientras Katsuki continuaba con sus relatos de las victorias ganadas del tailandés, Viktor lloraba en el interior junto a los insultos de conciencia hacia el nipón.

Decidió que lo mejor, para que los puñetazos mentales desaparezcan, era dejar libre a su pupilo. Espió si el perímetro estaba libre, al no tener rastros de peligro arrastro a Yuuri hacia el pasillo donde se separaban dos rutas.

—Muy bien, Yuuri~ puede que no nos veamos hasta la noche; tienes el día de hoy para relajarte mañana empezaremos la práctica, así que toma esto. — Le entrego en sus manos una grabadora. — Para que te ayude a encontrar a Yurio. Y esto. — Busco en sus bolsillos mientras el azabache apretaba el reproductor en de la grabadora. — Coloco en la mano libre del nipón pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. — Que estoy seguro que te servirán cuando entres a la habitación y veas el desastre que hice.

— ¿Disculpa, Viktor, me repites lo último? — Yuuri reprimía sus risas ante lo que la grabadora reproducía, sin tomar atención y guardando las pastillas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Vikto sonrió diciendo que no era nada, le dio un empujón para que fuera a la dirección contraria de donde iría él. Tomando dirección con semblante serio hacia la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta observo con orgullo tanto Minami como Makkachin estaban vestidos para el inicio de la operación. Ahora solo faltaba que él se alistara.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Eran una pareja diferente, no podía usar el mismo plan que utilizo con los Yuri's. Así que debía investigar primero sobre ellos, no lo que salía en las páginas de sus fans, sino en la vida real.

—Agente papitas, inicie el tiempo. — Ordeno ocultado en una esquina con el mini televisor en sus manos.

Minami activo el cronometro marcando el comienzo del plan.

—Tenemos menos de cuatro horas para averiguar sobre ellos; ¡Makkachin, ya sabes que hacer! — Ladrando, el can tomo camino al ver pasar a Guang y a Leo, Viktor ya le había mostrado una foto de los objetivos por lo que no habría forma de que se equivocara. — Agente papitas, crea los escenarios.

Asintiendo, Minami se alejó caminando con "estilo" para disimular que no podía caminar bien gracias a los pantalones ajustados.

Una vez solo, Viktor rio de forma siniestra. — Que empiece la primera fase del plan.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Ma~ juro que recordaba que los cafés de ese lugar eren mejores, Leo-Kun.

—Ya no se puede hacer nada. — Leo sonría mientras fingía que el café que tomaba no le estaba haciendo dar indigestión. — Tampoco podemos botarlos, simplemente tendremos que tomárnoslo sin renegar.

Guang asintió con tristeza dándole otro sorbo pequeño al café. Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas con Leo, querían ir a comer unos delicias crepas del puesto de ayer, el problema era que debían esperar hasta más tarde.

Al pasar por una zona donde la calle estaba en reparación, Guang piso un bache que lo desequilibro, de no ser porque las manos de Leo agarraron su cintura no solo su feo café estaría desparramado en el suelo. Con una mirada sorprendida miro a Leo con un sonrojo gracias a la cercanía, descubriendo que Leo estaba de la misma manera con una sonrisa pequeña que curvaba sus labios.

—Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el café. — Dijo haciendo reír a Guang.

Dejando a Guang en un lugar donde ninguno de los dos se caería, las sonrisas junto con el sonrojo seguían intactos.

Continuaron con su paseo, decidiendo que lo siguiente que harían sería ir a comprar los recuerdos para la familia de Leo. Una sombra a su atrás logro que Guang se apegara más a su amigo.

—Leo… ¿Por qué nos persigue un perro con una cámara en su espalda?

El nombrado giro un poco su cabeza verificando de que Guang no se equivocara, para sorprenderse.

—Tal vez solo está paseando. — Enredo su brazo con el del castaño. — Si nos vamos por otro lado dejara de seguirnos.

Tomando dirección a otra calle, volvieron a voltearse encontrando al mismo perro vestido de negro con la cámara.

Continuando con su vista en el cachorro caminaron más rápido, aceleraron su paso, y con eso, el can también acelero el suyo.

Corrieron, serpentearon y tomaron un atajo por un callejón poco conocido. Cansados, volvieron a mirar hacia atrás para encontrar sus miradas con las del cachorro.

—G-Guang, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

—Aja.

Ambos se miraron antes de gritar asustados.

— ¡Perro asesino!

 **… …**

 **… …**

Mientras tanto Viktor tomaba un jugo sentado en una de las sillas afuera de un local. Se golpeó la frente al escuchar lo de: 'perro asesino'

 _ **Es un ninja, NINJA, Dios mío, ¿acaso el disfraz no es obvio?**_

" _Por lo visto no, a todo esto… ¿Dónde se metió Minami? No lo he visto en todo el vídeo"_

 _ **Ese papitas, espero que no se haya perdido.**_

Se levantó para botar el envase vacío en el basurero, chocando con un bulto enorme que lo hizo que los dos cayeran.

—Mis pompis. — Escucho una voz conocida.

A lo que él se sobaba sus lastimadas nalgas, miro con curiosidad al disfrazado que también cayo, la cabeza de su disfraz se había salido dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Gateando hacia el de disfraz, ambos gritaron al verse, señalándose con el dedo índice gritaron incoherencias al aire.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Un mounstro! — Grito Viktor señalando a Phichit.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Un mal vestido! — Fue el turno del tailandés.

Ambos se levantaron enfrentándose cara a cara, o bueno… Viktor se tuvo que agachar un poco para hacerlo.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¡Yo pregunte primero!

— ¡Yo pregunte primero!

— ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!

— ¡Deja de repetir lo que digo!

— ¡Yo dije eso!

— ¡Yo dije eso!

— ¡Agh!

— ¡Agh!

— ¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo! — Interrumpió Phichit, agarrando la cabeza de su traje. — Mejor empieza tú diciendo qué es ese ridículo traje que traes puesto.

— ¿Excuse me? — Viktor arreglo su sombrero de paja, jugando su bigote falso. — Ridículo tu traje, ¿Qué se supone que eres?

Phichit jadeo ofendido. Llevo una mano a la cintura de su traje.

—Soy un patito, por si no lo sabes. — Se puso la cabeza de su traje.

" _El patito feo será"_

—Y estoy aquí para ganar un nuevo ayudante.

Viktor rio de forma burlesca, mirándolo con una ceja levantada mientras pisaba el piso varias veces con sus botas haciendo sonar las plantillas de estos.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Pato.

—Te lo demostrare… ¿pancho? — Pregunto al azar ante el disfraz de Viktor.

—Soy Don. Pancho para ti.

Y así, otra para nada útil pelea de miradas comenzó.

 **… …**

 **… …**

En otra parte de la ciudad, Minami había perdido el rastro de Makkachin antes de comenzar a seguirlo; perdiéndose entre una multitud de personas.

Choco contra un grupo de chicas jóvenes, a su parecer todas de su misma edad, pregunto en ingles la dirección del local donde habían quedado en encontrarse con Viktor-sensei; de no ser porque esas chicas no le entendieron ni pio, ya que comenzaron a mirarlo de pies a cabeza empezando a hablar en Chino, algo negativo tomando en cuenta que su idioma solo iba del japonés al inglés.

—Mira a este chico, ¿es lindo no? — Una de las chicas se le acerco, poniéndolo nervioso.

—No está mal. — Hablo otra de las chicas colocando una mano en su mentón. — Podría servir.

—Aléjate zorra, yo lo vi primero. — Otra de las chicas hablo.

—Todas están mal, o sea, si no se han dado cuenta, choco conmigo. — La última chica de ese grupo hablo.

—Ya quisieras, yo ya le eche el ojo.

—Saca tu operada nariz de su alrededor, va a ser mío.

—Mío.

—No, mío.

Entre tanta discusión, la cual no entendió nada, Minami reacciono por impulso, alejándose varios metros lejos de allí frunció el ceño desconcertado.

— ¿Qué dijeron de mi mamá?

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **I'm Back baby's xD**

 **La primera escena del pantalón vino a mí al sufrir ayudándole a la drama queen de mi amiga a ponerse su primer pantalón ajustado.**

 **Amo mis vacaciones ya que me dan tiempo para escribir n.n**

 **Viktor empezó con sus tonterías junto con Phichit… de nuevo. Y Minami se enfrento a un idioma desconocido.**

 **¿Quién creen que ganara esta pelea? Tenemos en una esquina al patito, y en la otra a don Pancho… ¡Hagan sus apuestas!**


	9. China: parte II

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, nada de seriedad.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **China parte II**

 **… …**

* * *

Mientras que un ruso peli plateado libraba una reñida contienda de miradas contra un tailandés obsesionado con las selfies, en otra parte de la ciudad un chino junto a un estadounidense-mexicano corrían por los que ellos creían sus 'vidas' de un caniche llamado Makkachin.

—G-Guang… no puedo seguir corriendo. — Las palabras salían de forma atropellada de sus labios.

Leo de la Iglesia estaba al límite del cansancio, con ganas de lanzarse al suelo y esperar su fatal destino.

— ¡No digas eso! — A su lado, corriendo de igual manera Guang-Hong Ji mantenía un temple de acero en la huida. — No te dejare atrás nunca.

Dicho eso, agarro la muñeca del castaño para no perder el ritmo de sus pies. Jamás dejaría a nadie atrás, no si el podía evitarlo. Respirando por la boca cuando el aire escaseaba sus pulmones giro un poco su rostro hacia atrás, solo para ver que el can se encontraba solamente a unos metros atrás de ellos.

Sus ojos destellaron fuego de decisión al recordar un parque que mantenía una grieta de vacío en el pavimento, la cual estaba siendo reparada. Esa era una buena escapatoria, ellos podrían saltar sin resultar dañados; y el can por razonamiento propio debería de detenerse antes de llegar a la grieta.

— ¡Salta! — Grito con fuerza tomando impulso en sus piernas para realizar el medio de escape.

Como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, saltaron. Ambos gritaron mientras el viento golpeaba sus rostros, apreciando como poco a poco el suelo los recibiría de lleno. Guang cayó de forma correcta con ambos pies, a su lado, Leo cayó de costado sin mismo el estilo de su compañero.

—Lo hicimos, Leo. — El de procedencia china saltaba de alegría.

Restregando el lado de sus costillas, Leo asintió de igual manera.

—Mira, se está retirando. — Menciono al ver como el can se detenía antes de la franja.

Suspiraron aliviados, manteniendo unas sonrisas en sus labios al pensar que todo había acabado por fin.

Que inocentes fueron.

El caniche retrocedió unos metros atrás, comenzando una carrera hacia el frente a toda velocidad.

— ¿Pero qué?...

—No creo que se atreva, ¡es demasiada distancia para un perrito! — Expreso alterado Guang.

Prestando atención a la forma que el can seguía acercándose a la franja se asustaron.

—No lo va a hacer.

Ganando impulso sobre una gran piedra en el borde de la franja, el disfrazado Makkachin salto en seco, sacando la lengua en el proceso para apreciar el viento en su carita peluda.

— ¡Santa cachucha, si lo hizo! — Leo grito sorprendido.

Incluso al aterrizar en el suelo, el can tuvo un mejor estilo que los dos juntos. Colocando una patita delante de la otra, digno de una fotografía profesional ganadora exhibida en un museo de arte en Paris.

Ambos mantenían los ojos y bocas bien abiertas ante la impresión, ¡¿De qué rayos estaba hecho ese perro?! ¡Jamás en sus vidas habían visto tal acto parecido!

Resignándose a un cruel destino, se tomaron de las manos. Mientras la canción de la opera de pagliacci aparecía en sus cabezas, esperaron el fin cerrando los ojos.

Makkachin observo a ambos humanos con un gesto curioso, no comprendía bien por qué aquellas personas estaban jugando a las carreras con él y ahora estaban abrazándose en el piso como si algo malo hubiera sucedido. Miro hacia atrás sin encontrar nada malo, suspiro al llegar a su propia conclusión.

Humanos tenían que ser.

Coloco una patita sobre el castaño con pecas al llegar donde ellos. Al ganar su atención, llevo su hocico a unos de los bolsillos de su traje ninja extrayendo de este una billetera color café.

Pestañeo sorprendido varias veces al comprender la intención del can de darle el objeto, al sostenerlo en sus manos su mejilla recibió una lamida cariñosa del perrito. Aun en shock, desvió su vista a la billetera en su mano izquierda. Al atar cabos en su cabeza sonrió divertido, regalándole una mirada avergonzada al perro frente a el.

—Leo. — Movió a su amigo, quien todavía seguía agarrando su mano con los ojos cerrados. — Leo… — Volvió a llamarlo con mas fuerza cuando fue ignorado.

— ¿Ya estamos muertos?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Leo, todo fue un mal entendido.

Frunciendo el ceño, el norteamericano se separó del castaño sin entender nada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestiono desorientado mirándolo a los ojos.

—Mira. — Mostro la billetera en su mano con una sonrisa. — Se te ha debido caer por algún lado, él encontró tu billetera y solo quería devolvértela, pensamos mal todo desde un principio; le debemos una enorme disculpa. — Termino de decir para luego abrazar al can por su cuello.

Mientras Leo se tomaba su tiempo para procesar todo, Guang se seguía disculpando con el perrito. El castaño de pecas libero la parte superior del disfraz del can, descubriendo a un caniche muy tierno de ojos brillantes. Rio al recibir otra lamida en su mejilla.

— ¿Puedo quitártela? — Cuestiono señalando la cámara de video atada en su espalda.

Makkachin pensó detalladamente unos segundos, asintió ante la pregunta al no ver problema alguno en eso; seguro Viktor no se molestaría ya que ese objeto era nuevo, no tenía su nombre como la anterior que le había hecho ponerse.

Riendo gracias a la buena voluntad del perro, Guang desato la cámara para luego escanear cada detalle al ver si podía encontrar algún nombre escrito en ella.

— ¿Es de tu dueño? — El can ladro de forma afirmativa. — Ya veo… no tiene nombre, tampoco creo que tu dueño este cerca de por aquí. — Comento mirando hacia todos lados. — Y te debemos unas buenas disculpas; entonces… ¿Quieres pasar el resto del día con nosotros, pequeño?

Solo unas cuantas caricias en su cabeza, con unos masajes en sus mejillas, lograron hacer Makkachin aceptara en un ladrido emocionado, mientras batía su cola.

— ¡Perfecto! Vamos a pasear, te invitare unas crepes deliciosas… que juro no te arrepentirás de comerlas. — Le dijo al can, se dio la vuelta un segundo para ver a su compañero. — Vámonos Leo, no te quedes ahí.

Sin embargo, el mencionado seguía sentado en el suelo, todavía procesando todo lo que ocurría.

 **… …**

 **… …**

De cierta forma Minami se sentía confundido, caminando entre las concurridas calles de la ciudad, sin entender nada a parte de las marcas de electrodoméstico escritas en ingles de las vitrinas… con todo eso pasándole le hacía sentirse solo, hasta le hacía recapacitar el hecho de porque seguía buscando a Makkachin en aquellos pantalones ajustados. Los pies le dolían, no sentía la circulación de sus piernas; si se ponía a pensar bien… podía aprovechar e irse al hotel a comer una bolsa de papas fritas mientras miraba alguna película por neftlix o algo por el estilo.

Entro en una tienda al paso, deseaba tomar algo de agua desde hace rato… y también papas fritas. Supongamos que el vendedor no se aprovechó de su falta de conocimiento en el idioma chino, vendiéndole lo que quería al precio justo, económico y exacto; dije supongamos ya que paso todo lo contrario.

Se detuvo en frente a una tienda de tv's ya que estaban exponiendo unos televisores con una de sus películas favoritas; una escena le dio la respuesta del por qué estaba ahí, soportando todo eso.

 **… …**

 _Las eliminatorias acababan de terminar, el no había quedado calificado para el Grand Prix pero al menos su ídolo sí, por eso se sentía alegre. Respiro el aire puro de un parque cercano a su hotel listo para comenzar su caminata diaria antes de viajar a su ciudad. Pero se detuvo al ver una escena algo extraña._

 _A unos metros más abajo donde el estaba se encontraba su ídolo, Yuuri Katsuki, acompañado de su entrenador, el cual mantenía un brazo sobre sus hombros, las risas de ellos se escuchaban hasta la distancia donde se encontraba parado._

 _Curioso, saco su teléfono siguiéndolos de cerca para descubrir el motivo de felicidad de ambos, en las eliminatorias la escena que presencio del bálsamo le pareció algo extraña, tanto, que quería respuestas y las quería ya._

 _Con lentitud iba acortando su distancia con ellos, pensando en la charla que tendrían, sin llegar a acertar en nada._

 _Lo que él creía era una charla de pareja en realidad era…_

— _Yuuri~, eres malísimo en este juego._

 _Viktor reía de la poca habilidad de Yuuri en no pisar las líneas del piso en las que pasaban._

— _Viktor, no es mi culpa, ya te había dicho que yo no suelo jugar este tipo de cosas._

 _El nipón tenía toda su concentración en no pisar ninguna línea, a su lado, Viktor hacia que parezca tan sencillo a comparación de él, quien pisaba a cada segundo las benditas líneas._

— _No todos nacemos con talento natural. — Dijo en un suspiro dramático. — Bueno como te iba contando: Yakov me dijo todo molesto 'haz lo que quieras con tu cabello, Vitya, eso es lo que menos me importa' ¿y adivina que fue lo que hice~?_

 _El japonés concentrado en no seguir perdiendo en pisar las líneas solo negó con la cabeza._

— _Vamos~ Yuuri, adivina._

— _Está bien… ¿Qué hiciste?_

— _Yo se lo…_

 _Minami no podía escuchar nada escondido atrás del árbol donde se escondía._

 _Solo logro ver como Yuuri detuvo la caminata de ambos, deshizo el abrazo observando a su entrenador de frente, mientras negaba con su cabeza varias veces estrellando la palma de su mano contra su frente._

 _Estaba tan dedicado en descubrir la conversación de ese par que no se dio cuenta cuando el peli plateado reparo en su presencia._

 _Varios minutos más tarde, el moreno de lentes se levantó de la banca en donde se habían sentado con Viktor recién, avisando que compraría unos jugos de la venta que pasaron hace poco. Dejando solo a su entrenador, quien cuya conciencia ya estaba planeando algo divertido para su beneficio._

 _Detrás del arbusto pensó que no sería reconocido, hasta que la voz del peli plateado lo asusto._

— _¿Qué crees que haces? — La voz divertida de Viktor le daba un toque a la sonrisa burlesca que portaba en esos momentos._

 _Se sentó de rodillas sobre el banco para poder ver al chico de mechón rojo sobresaltarse, quedándose quieto a la espera de que no haya sido a él quien le hablaba. Cosa que le pareció graciosa._

— _Si, te estoy hablando a ti. Mechón rojito, ¿Por qué estas espiándonos? —Coloco su mano contra su boca para evitar la risa que quería soltar._

 _El chico salió de los arbustos con una rapidez sorprendente, aunque unas hojas se quedaron pegadas por todo su cabello, su cara totalmente roja combinaba con el mechón de su cabello; conjunto el tartamudeo que tenía en esos momentos Viktor no pensó poder aguantarse la risa por mucho tiempo._

— _Y-y-yo… l-lo sient-o, yo no quería…_

 _El teléfono que intento ocultar tras su espalda logro captar toda su atención, ignorando el discurso mal hecho que el chico intentaba decir, salto del banco al piso con gracia. El menor se asustó ante eso cayendo al césped de nalgas. Le asustaba algo la seriedad con la que el peli plateado lo estaba mirando, seriedad que se fue al caño cuando Viktor sonrió de forma de corazón y alzo ambos brazos alegre._

— _¿También eres un fundashi? ¡Qué bueno! — Se auto respondió. — Pero veras, lamento decirte esto pero te será imposible emparejarme a mi con Yuuri~ si eso es lo que planeas._

 _Intento decir que no entendía lo que decía, siendo de nueva cuenta interrumpido._

— _Aquí entre nos, de fundashi a fundashi. — Viktor se agacho hasta su altura colocando una mano como barrera para decir un secreto. — Yo ya lo he emparejado con alguien. — Termino de decir con una sonrisa orgullosa._

— _¡¿D-de verdad?! — Grito sorprendido olvidando su huida._

 _Como alguien que encabezaba el club de fans de Katsuki, no saber esa información era una blasfemia a su título de líder._

— _Pero como esta es una promesa de fundashis no puedes decírselo a nadie más. — Sonrió mientras llevaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios. — ¿Ok?_

 _Mientras se levantaba, MInami no sabía qué hacer, si decirle que se quede y preguntarle como logro que su ídolo, quien no tenía ninguna pareja en toda su carrera hasta ahora que se enteraba, ahora sí la tenía; ó, podría dejarlo ir y seguir con su vida tranquila, normal, sin preocupaciones extremas que tenía._

 _Opto por la primera opción._

— _Viktor-san. — Llamo por primera vez al peli plateado por su nombre en un acto de irracionalidad, arrepintiéndose al segundo._

 _El nombrado se dio la vuelta, observándolo curioso con una ceja arqueada esperando sus palabras._

— _¿C-como lo hizo? — La mirada confundida de los ojos azules lo hizo completar la oración. — emparejar a…_

— _¡0h! ¡Eso! — Viktor abrió los ojos con un brillo especial ante el tema. — Pues no fue sencillo, me costó varias idas a la cascada y perseverancia, además de un pacto con unas trillizas… —Hablaba más para sí mismo que para Minami. Se calló cuando su conciencia comenzó a gritarle que se estaba desviando del tema, volvió a mirar al menor con una sonrisa divertida. — Pero eso es un secreto, a menos que quisieras ser mi aprendiz en estos temas… — Susurro de forma atrayente para los oídos ajenos._

 _Minami decidido, siguiendo sentado en el césped, asintió decidido._

— _¡Entonces enséñeme! — Hablo en forma valiente. Recordando la palabra que el peli plateado uso antes para referirse a lo que hacía siguió con su discurso. — ¡Seré su discípulo en las artes de ser un fudanshi! Le juro que no se arrepentirá si me deja serlo. — Levanto ambos puños para darse un toque más decidido._

 _Viktor por el contrario, se rasco la nuca algo indeciso, no sabía que responder ante tal oferta. Un ayudante (aprendiz) gratis para sus oscuros fines, eso no era algo a lo que podía rechazar con facilidad, solo que tampoco era algo que podía aceptar con tanta facilidad. Luego de unos minutos más donde el rubio de mechón rojo enumeraba todas las cosas buenas que obtendría si era su discípulo (a él le parecía más atrayente la palabra ayudante gratis) termino por subirse al banco donde antes estaba sentado._

 _Con una de sus manos movió sus cabellos para dar un aire importante a lo que estaba a punto de decir._

— _¿En serio quieres aprender las más puras artes de este vicio sin fin? — Cuestiono con seriedad mientras el sol golpeaba a sus espaldas._

— _¡Si!_

— _Esto no será algo facíl, pasaras por muchas cosas, te lo voy advirtiendo. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?_

— _Enséñeme, sensei._

— _Pues entonces ¡Yo seré tu maestro!_

 **… …**

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor, este recuerdo no aclara en nada mis dudas. — Hablo para si, desviando su atención de la película a su bolsa de papas.

Un empujón en sus piernas casi lo hace caer.

Mirando al culpable con ojos molestos, se sorprendió al tener delante de el a Makachin, aunque este estuviera con la mitad de su traje solamente y sin la cámara en su espalda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Makkachin? — Cuestiono alterado acariciando sus orejas. — ¿Por qué estas descubriendo tu identidad?

— ¡Lo siento mucho si te hizo caer! — Una voz conocida, que gracias a Dios hablaba inglés, a sus espaldas lo sobresalto. — E-estábamos jugando, solo que se emocionó mucho y corrió para todos lados.

En frente de el estaba Guang Hong-Ji, portando una sonrisa amable, a su lado Leo de la Iglesia lo miraba de igual forma mientras señalaban a Makkachin.

El can ladro alegre al ver a sus nuevos amigos humanos por fin alcanzarlo, jalo a Minami por la manga de su chaqueta para acércalos.

— ¿Lo conoces amigo? — Leo le hablo al caniche antes de mirar a Minami.

Otro ladrido fue dado en respuesta.

El de origen nipón solo atino a reír nervioso antes de presentarse con una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kenjiro Minami. Y este pequeño de aquí se llama Makkachin, es el compañero de… un gran artista que está en busca de inspiración. — Dijo nervioso lo último recordando la cámara, para así evitarse de explicaciones futuras.

La mirada sorprendida del par presente no tardó en darse, Guang ya había oído noticias sobre una de las futuras estrellas de Japón por lo que al escuchar su nombre no tardo en reconocerlo. Aunque ese aspecto de ropa no creía que era algo de su estilo en realidad.

Después de presentaciones, saludos, y diversas cosas mas. Leo les ofreció seguir conversando mientras iban de camino a un parque que tenía una laguna preciosa que querían visitar con Makkachin antes de que este golpeara a Minami.

Y así, entre risas junto a chistes, dos de los integrantes del plan habían caído.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Deja de seguirme. — Viktor refunfuñaba al lado del tailandés.

—No te estoy siguiendo, solo que la dirección donde caminamos es la misma y te hace parecer como si te estuviera siguiendo, caso que no es.

Ambos continuaban con su 'debate' de si se seguían o no mientras caminaban, iban tan enfrascados en su lucha verbal que ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de toda la gente. No todos los días se podía ver a un pato peleando con un señor con sombrero, bigote y botas en medio de la calle.

" _Genio, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos llamando mucho la atención"_

 _ **Pero conciencia, nosotros siempre llamamos la atención.**_

" _Si, la llamamos de forma fabulosa, no de forma extraña como ahora"_

—Esto es horrible, me duelen los piecitos. — Phichit refunfuñaba sacándolo de su conversación.

—'Me duelen los piecitos' No sabes lo que es tener sobre calentamiento en la cara. —Sobre exageró señalando con su dedo índice el bigote falso que portaba. — Por estas cosas son las que no me gusta tener bigote.

—Discúlpame señor: 'me sobrecalienta la cara' — Emitió con sarcasmo moviendo las plumas de sus manos. — Nadie te mando a ponerte un disfraz tan ridículamente exagerado. Pareces una alfombra barata con ese poncho.

Viktor expresó su indignación con un jadeo al llevar una mano a su pecho.

—Al menos no parezco comercial de pollo frito.

—Al menos mi pollo frito vendería, no como tus alfombras de mitad de precio.

—Prefiero mi mitad de precio a mis cinco dólares por presa.

Ahora fue el turno de Phichit de jadear indignado.

—Retráctate. — Hablo el tailandés con orgullo herido.

Se detuvieron delante unos bailarines de break dance ambulantes mirándose con reto.

—Oblígame.

Uno de los bailarines presentas se dio cuenta del futuro enfrentamiento entre… ¿el pato y el tipo del sombrero? Bueno, en todo caso una batalla siempre atraía a las personas, y si había personas… eso significaba que habría mas ganancias. Detuvo su baile llamando la atención de los transeúntes, caminando con pasos de baile hasta el punto bélico de los disfrazados abrazándolos por los hombros. Uno de sus compañeros le lanzo un micrófono, digno de todo un presentador el chino dio un discurso que las peleas no eran la solución a los problemas. A menos, que fuera una batalla de baile, llevándolos a ambos por caminos separados los coloco a una distancia prudente; anunciando el inicio de la confrontación.

Pero como hablo todo en chino, ni Viktor ni Phichit entendieron algo de lo que pasaba.

— ¡¿Qué crees que sea todo esto?! — Phichit le grito a Viktor para que lo escuchase entre tanta bulla.

Como respuesta el peli plateado se encogió de hombros.

 _ **No sé qué está pasando, conciencia.**_

" _Esto parece ser una…"_

— ¡FIGHT OF DANCE!

Al menos eso si pudieron entender.

Y la canción Low de Flo rida sonó en el amplificador.

 _ **¡¿Una qué?! Ni loco, yo me largo de aquí, good bye~**_

Aunque su huida se vio frustrada cuando Phichit comenzó a mover las piernas de forma coordinada. Movió su cuerpo de una forma extraña acercándose a él con paso de baile extraño, por inercia, haciéndolo retroceder ante la cercanía.

Al parecer eso fue algo grave porque las personas presentes gritaron: 'Uh' moviendo sus manos o tapándose la boca.

" _¡Se nos está insinuando! Cree que nos puede humillar en público frente estos desconocidos. ¡VITYA!"_

 _ **¿Hum?**_

" _Usa este cuerpo que se nos fue dado y… ¡destrózalo!"_

 _ **Pero…**_

" _¡D-e-s-t-r-ó-z-a-l-o te he dicho!_

 _ **Está bien, no me grites.**_

Viktor cerró los ojos, visualizando la primera vez que bailo con Chris en aquel karaoke, lugar donde bailo por primera vez la música electrónica como Dios manda.

—Sostén mi sombrero. — Le pidió a uno de los bailarines. — ¿Quieres un poco de esto, eh? — Señalo su poncho con orgullo.

Moviendo un pie delante de otro con rapidez admirable realizo una secuencia de pasos impecable, recibiendo la admiración de las demás personas.

Al contraataque Phichit se lanzó al suelo, haciendo girar su cuerpo como si fuera un rombo. Al levantarse, movió sus manos en forma de explosión frente al rostro del peli plateado. A lo que Viktor solo se burló sacudiendo sus hombros, superando con elegancia los pasos del tailandés siendo aclamado por todo su público.

Ver a esos dos era como si se estuviera presenciando una competencia nacional de break dance profesional, solo que ellos eran patinadores de hielo profesionales.

El celular de Viktor comenzó a sonar en medio de la competencia, pidiendo un alto para ver de que se trataba. Su expresión se transformó en una de preocupación, haciendo lo único que se le ocurrió en medio de tanta multitud, correr.

Dejando al pato atrás.

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Wow~ Este lugar de verdad es muy bonito. — Minami saltaba de un lugar a otro maravillado con el paisaje.

Por su parte Makkachin no entendía a lo que se refería el rubio ya que solo podía ver humo.

—Que bueno que te esté gustando todo, Minami-Kun. — Guang sonreía llevando en sus manos una bolsa con las hamburguesas que acababan de comprar.

—Miren eso. — Aviso Leo, señalando con la mano que sostenía su bolsa de recuerdos, unos metros delante de ellos.

Con la curiosidad venciéndoles, se acercaron para ver qué era lo que tenía a la gente aglomerada en el sitio. Los cuatro exclamaron admirados la canción de rap de cantantes norteamericanos con una chica que bailaba como si tuviera algo en los pantalones.

— ¿Por qué brincas tanto dinos la razón~?...

El coro de los dos chicos cantaban algo relacionados con las ardillas, era increíble cómo esas personas podían bailar de esa forma, se quedaron tan maravillados del espectáculo que se pusieron a cantar en coro con la demás gente.

—No pensé que habían tantas cosas buenas en China, ¿Por qué no me lo mostraste antes? — Leo se acercó a Guang con una sonrisa, dejando evidente el buen rato que estaba pasando.

—Porque no las hay. — Expresó con una sonrisa igual. — Este día todo está muy raro por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Eso es verdad. — Reconoció.

No todos los días te persigue un perro con una cámara en su espalda, compras crepes para el cachorro, te encariñas con él, te encuentras a un compañero patinador, y encuentras varios espectáculos a plena vista del día.

Al parecer la suerte les sonreía ese día.

— ¡UNA ARDILLA RABIOSA! — Grito una de las bailarinas señalando a los animales que salían del pantalón de la chica.

No tanto así como sonreírles, tal vez una mueca posiblemente; ya después lo pensarían bien, lo importante ahora era subir a ese árbol a lo lejos con el perrito mientras corrían por su bienestar físico, otra vez.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Viktor caminaba mirando confundido el mensaje que Minami le había enviado.

"¡Sensei! ¡SOS! ¡Estamos atrapados en un árbol! Muchas ardillas… ¡Makkachin está asustado!"

Junto con el mapa adjunto de su dirección fue suficiente para hacerlo correr, hasta que la aplicación: 'maps,' se colgó.

" _Odio al GPS"_

 _ **¿Qué hago ahora?, mi bebe y Minami están en problemas.**_

" _Creo que pedir indicaciones es una buena opción ahora"_

 _ **Rayos.**_

Mil indicaciones y calles perdidas después, por fin llego al parque del mensaje. Observo sin habla como unas ardillas eran metidas en una jaula para ser metidas dentro de una camioneta, una de las ardillas escupió en la cara cubierta de uno de los hombres que se las llevaban, otra levantaba un puño lanzando unas piedras que tenía en su cola, pero eso es otra historia. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, Makkachin le dio una lamida en su mejilla feliz de verlo cuando se agacho para recibirlo, Minami con una sonrisa lo sorprendió al mostrarle a los objetivos de su plan, solos, sentados en una rama de un árbol de espaldas a ellos. Acaricio los cabellos del rubio con orgullo, los mando a ambos a comprar alguna cosa que quisieran ya que el se encargaría del resto; después de todo esos dos seguro habían pasado cosas peores que él, se lo merecían.

No obstante su reciente tranquilidad se fue al caño al encontrarse de nueva cuenta frente a Phichit.

—He estado pensando en algo desde que me abandonaste con los bailarines de allá. — Señalo hacia su atrás. — Y he llegado a la conclusión de que tenemos muy poco tiempo para volverlos pareja.

" _Al parecer si funciona el razonamiento de este sujeto"_

— ¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Que modifiquemos la apuesta.

" _Me retracto"_

— ¿Qué quieres decir, pato? — Lo observo de pies a cabeza enarcando una ceja.

—Lo elemental, Pancho. Ambos sabemos que este poco tiempo que hemos tenido para juntarlos, nos lo hemos desperdiciado en tonterías. — Explico con lentitud sacándose la cabeza del disfraz, peinando su cabello con su mano. — La única solución para remediar esto es modificar la apuesta.

Viktor lo observo quitándose el bigote falso, apoyo su peso con una pierna colocando una mano en su cintura.

— ¿Cómo la modificarías?

—Un beso. — Dijo levantando su dedo índice. — Si alguno de nosotros hace que ellos dos se den un beso en este corto tiempo que nos queda del día… — Miro la hora en su teléfono, solo faltaban unos minutos para las seis y media. — Sera el que ganara la apuesta, ¿trato?

Viendo la mano extendida de Phichit no dudo en estrecharla al momento, estaban poniéndose en posiciones para correr donde el par de chicos en el árbol; eso hasta que un shampoo contra la caída del cabello se estrelló contra su cara dejando a Phichit con la boca abierta.

— ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro, anciano!

Una ráfaga amarilla llego hasta el desmayado peli plateado, tomándolo desde el cuello de su disfraz gritándole e exigiéndole cuentas de la grabadora que tenía apretada en con su mano. Por su parte, Viktor intentaba dar unas explicaciones, que al parecer a Yurio no le importaban ya que continuaba reclamándole varias cosas, entre ellas hacerlo venir a China por sus estupideces.

—Ni creas que esta te la voy a perdonar, calvo. Sufrirás a penas estés en Rusia voy a…

La risa proveniente de Phichit lo hizo acallar sus amenazas, el rubio observo al chico vestido de pato como el anormal que era a su parecer.

—Oe, ¿Y el mal vestido quién es? — Le pregunto al mayor señalando con su cabeza al tailandés.

—Calvo… — Phichit no cabía en su risa. — ¿Es enserio?

Cuando Viktor bajo su cabeza algo triste, Yurio entre cerraba sus ojos soltando al peli plateado para acercarse de forma amenazadora al moreno tomándolo por las plumas de su cuello para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

—Escúchame bien, intento de payaso. — Parte de su cabello oculto su rostro dándole un aspecto más amenazante. — El único que puede molestar a ese desperdicio de acondicionador de sus desgracias soy YO.

Lo soltó de un solo movimiento haciéndolo caer en el césped, se acercó de nuevo donde Viktor obligándolo a decirle cual era la apuesta o reto que estaban haciendo; lo miro con desaprobación al saberlo, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos se aproximó hasta donde el árbol unos metros más adelante de donde se encontraban antes de darle una patada, haciendo asustar a los que estaban sentados en la rama de este, que por el susto se arrinconaron en el tronco. Guang estaba aprisionado entre la madera y Leo, todo asustado por el repentino temblor.

— ¡Los de allí arriba! — Llamo colocando sus manos en forma de megáfono en su boca, tomando su atención. — ¡Necesito que el que está al lado del tronco mire al cielo!

Ambos enarcaron una ceja, Leo observo la cercanía que tenía con Guang y se sonrojo, el castaño de pecas de la misma forma que su amigo sin comprender nada igual dirigió su vista hacia el cielo. Con otra patada a la madera del árbol, mas fuerte que la anterior, Guang exclamo asustado volviendo a mirar hacia al frente, pero en un mal cálculo Leo no alejo su rostro por lo que sus labios quedaron unidos dejándolos completamente rojos a ambos.

—Eh… no los hice caer del árbol. — Se reprochó Yurio, cubriendo sus cabellos con su capucha. — El viejo no gano la apuesta, pero seguro que con esto dejara de apostar.

Se acercó donde los dos disfrazados, levantando el shampoo dejándoselo a Viktor en sus manos. Sonrió triunfante caminando un poco hasta donde Yuuri se encontraba sentado en una bicicleta.

— ¡¿Yuuri?! — Phichit pronuncio extrañado al ver a su mejor amigo. — ¿Pero qué?...

Respondiendo a sus dudas, el rubio se sentó en las piernas del de lentes mirándolo de forma divertida por un momento antes de situarse atrás de la bici en asiento trasero.

— ¡¿Por qué no le dices algo entonces?! — Volvió a gritar en un reclamo al nipón.

Por su parte Yuuri solo cerro lo ojos brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas el helado de canela? — Abrió los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa, solo que sus orbes destellaban una sed de venganza. — Te dije que algún día me las cobraría.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos de par a par, Phichit rio negando con la cabeza. Por fin Yuuri había aprendido las reglas de la apuesta, aunque tenía que ser justo cuando el estaba en una. Levanto una de sus alas, queriendo elevar su pulgar. Sus ojos ligeramente cristalizados ante la evolución de su amigo.

—Buena jugada, Yuuri. Me haces sentir orgulloso de ti.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, comprendiendo los sentimientos de un buen apostador, varios años más tarde de su apuesta.

El motivo momento siendo interrumpido por el golpe de Yurio en el hombro del de gafas.

—Ya vámonos, cerdo, que todavía no te perdono. — Le recordó acomodándose mejor en la bicicleta.

—Pero Yurio, me duelen las piernas. — Pese a lo que decía comenzó a pedalear.

El rubio bufo por su queja.

—Yo te dije que rentáramos una motocicleta, pero no… tuviste que elegir una bicicleta. Si conozco a alguien que maneje una moto, te juro que te lo restriego en la cara como la foto tuya y de Viktor.

—Lo siento. — Termino de decir con una sonrisa, sin tomar mucha atención a las amenazas del menor.

Como los Yuri's llegaron, se fueron. Dejando a Viktor y a Phichit todavía con una expresión extrañada, con un ligero tic en sus ojos.

—Por lo visto ninguno de los dos gano. — El tailandés fue el primero en romper el silencio. — ¡Que quede claro algo! — Interrumpió agarrando la cabeza de su disfraz para colocársela. — Ni tú, ni Yuri Plisetsky estarán en alguna fantasía mía con mis sueños de hámsters. — Se cruzó de brazos alejándose del lugar.

— ¿Ok? — Contesto con una mueca confusa, sin entender a que se refería.

" _Esto nos resume a que Yurio fue quien gano… no sé qué sentir…"_

 _ **En momentos como este, lo mejor que se puede hacer es reír.**_

Al cabo de un rato Minami y Makkachin aparecieron con una escalera para bajar a unos avergonzados castaños del árbol.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Extra: Charla entre rivales.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

En el restaurante del hotel, a altas horas de la noche Phichit Chulanont se encontraba sentado en una mesa lejana, disfrutando de la soledad junto a su celular; reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día, también en los mensajes de Celestino diciéndole que el día de mañana se lo iba pasar en la pista. Se sorprendió el mismo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que en lo que fue de todo ese loco día, no tomo ni una foto como recuerdo. No tenía nombre aquella falta de respeto. Merecía hacerse bullying a si mismo, por lo que corto una imagen con su cara y la pego en un meme que ponía 'te he fallado' a un cartel del SNS.

Su paz se vio interrumpida al sentir un frio vidrio contra su nuca, sosteniendo el punto del tacto giro para encontrarse con Viktor, quien le sonreía mostrándole una botella de Vodka con una mano.

—Hola. — Saludo este sentándose al frente de él.

— ¿Hola? — Respondió dudativo. — ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar durmiendo?

Phichit inspecciono todo el lugar dándose cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos y los camareros del lugar.

—Debería, pero… Yurio me boto de la habitación, Makkachin está en mi cama… es una larga historia. — Resumió rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, antes de que Phichit señalara la botella de Vodka preguntando para que era.

—Para mí. Tú no puedes beber ya que estas en competencia. — Sonrió sin vergüenza alguna. — Quien diría que Yurio ganaría al final. Eso sí fue inesperado. — Comento con una sonrisa desconsolada.

—Si… eso si no me lo esperaba… así que Yuuri y Yuri Plise…

—Sep. — Asintió dándole un trago a la botella. — Son mi más grande obra de arte hasta el momento, no solo por los shippeos. — Dijo refiriéndose al patinaje.

" _Pero si solo entrenas a Yuuri"_

 _ **No arruines este especial, por favor.**_

La suave risa del tailandés logro sacarle una sonrisa también.

—Se ve que Yuuri lo quiere de verdad, me alegro mucho por él. — Afirmo, cambiando su sonrisa suave por una juguetona. — ¿Quién crees que sea el uke de ellos dos?

Esa pregunta tomo por desprevenido al mayor, quien dejo la botella de Vodka en la mesa para ponerse a pensar. Apoyo sus manos contra su mentón, con el ceño fruncido medito un poco antes de decir su respuesta.

—Yuuri.

La risa de Phichit no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Es enserio? — Sonrió divertido. — ¿Cuántos años tiene…?

—Sí, pero va a crecer. El niño tiene potencial, además no creo que pase nada por ahora.

— ¿Seguro?

—Aja.

— ¿De veras?

—Si.

— ¿De veritas, de veritas?

—Sí, de veritas, de veritas.

Sin estar totalmente de acuerdo, el tailandés se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, riendo con picardía.

—Confiare en ti por el momento, Viktor. — Al quedarse en otro silencio no le quedo de otra que continuar la conversación. — ¿Solo para eso viniste?

Viktor negó con la cabeza, revelando el contenido que ocultaba en su otra mano. Su televisor portable y un disco.

Phichit enarco una ceja.

—Aquí esta nuestro premio de consuelo, Phichit. — Coloco el disco frente a la cara del tailandés. — Acabo de descargar, convertir y quemar en este disco los dos primeros capítulos emitidos de: 'hitorijime my hero' en HD.

El menor se tapó su boca con ambas manos para no soltar un grito de emoción sin poder creérselo, miro hacia todos lados de nuevo en el lugar.

— ¿Si fuéramos a mi habitación a mirar el anime, y aprovechar el wi-fi del hotel para leer manga… eso nos vuelve amigos?

—Pfff, obvio no. — Viktor casi se carcajea. — Seguiremos siendo rivales.

El tailandés sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, asintiendo antes de retirar sus cosas a su habitación.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **…. …**

* * *

 **¡Lamento la demora! Este capítulo no me salió tan fumado como el de los Yuri's xb –c va a mirar Shrek 3 para el prox cap-**

 **Para los que apostaron en los Team's… ¿Ya se esperaban mi trolleo? xD**

 **Les devuelvo lo que apostaron señores, y de aquí nos vemos en Rusia. ¡Nos vemos en la Rostelecom, babys!**

 **¿Ya vieron el evento de Yuri on festival? En serio, me matan los dramas que ponen, en serio xD Lo de Minami me dio una idea para más adelante :D**

 **Por si no saben (aunque lo dudo) la canción que bailaron Viktor y Phichit es esta: www . youtube watch / ? v = dq6Q _ uaJF4k Solo junten los espacios ;)**


	10. Despedidas, golpes, helado y vodka

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, malas parodias.**

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Despedidas, golpes, helado y vodka.**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

—Maldición, mi cabeza.

Viktor murmuro adolorido, agarrándose su frente, sentándose en la alfombra del cuarto. Con ojos entrecerrados escaneo cada parte de la habitación, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Recordaba haber hablado con Phichit, beber su botella de vodka, ir al cuarto del tailandés para ver yaoi y pedir dos botes de helado con galletas a recepción… luego de eso no se acordaba de nada más.

Se fijo en su torso, el cual estaba desnudo, al igual que se encontraba desprovisto de sus pantalones, solo tenía puesto su ropa interior; toqueteo con su mano a sus lados intentando encontrar sus prendas, agarrando algo suave que lo hizo abrir los ojos horrorizados.

Su mano estaba sobre la pierna, desnuda, de Phichit. Temblando completamente aterrorizado, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro con la boca completamente abierta.

— ¡AAAHHHH!

El tailandés se despertó asustado de un salto, mirando hacia todos lados encontrando a Viktor gritando, con miedo, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?! — Al darse cuenta que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el peli plateado lo señalo por igual con el dedo índice. — ¡AAAHHH!

— ¡AAAHHH!

— ¡AAAHHH!

— ¡AAAHHH!

— ¡AAAHHH!

— ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! — Viktor grito desesperado tapándose con una sábana encontrada. — ¡MI PUEREZA POR AMOR AL AMAZING! ¡ERES UN DEPARAVADO!

Acuso presionando la sabana contra su pecho.

— ¡¿PUREZA DE DONDE?! ¡SI A KILOMETROS SE NOTA LO AVANZADITO QUE ESTAS! — Se defendió el tailandés completamente indignado ante tal acusación. — ¡DIOS MIO, POR MIS HAMSTERS ¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!

Ambos gritaban cosas incoherentes, hablando de sus purezas, de sus castos cuerpos. Hasta que el sonido de descarga de la cámara de video a una esquina acallo su histeria.

Como si esa fuera su salvación ambos se levantaron de sus lugares, empujándose el uno al otro para llegar primero a la cámara de video. Viktor se cayó de cara al piso antes de alcanzarla, por lo que de un salto Phichit la consiguió primero, vanagloriándose de haberle ganado.

—Pase lo que haya pasado, prometemos que lo que paso aquí se quedara aquí ¿trato? —Phichit temblaba asustado, extendiendo su mano al ruso antes de saber lo que había sucedió.

Viktor trago saliva con fuerza, frunciendo sus labios para enfrentar las cosas de una buena vez, sellando el trato.

Lo primero en mostrar el video fue el estómago del peli plateado, vestido en ese entonces, mientras reía divertido hablándole a Pichit que debían grabar todo, teniendo la aprobación del tailandés.

Luego lo segundo fue que el botones había llegado a la habitación con el helado, Phichit agarro los botes mientras Viktor cerraba la puerta, ambos concentrados en continuar de ver el anime del televisor plasma de la habitación del tailandés, gritando insultos hacia la censura de la serie.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a ser extrañas.

Cuando la pantalla de la tele mostro el logo de la empresa, indicando que ya había acabado la grabación, Viktor mezclaba su helado con el vodka a lo que Phichit saltaba dejando su laptop en la mesa de centro. Parecían viejas chismosas riendo entre ellos con la cara sonrojada, mirando como poseídos la pantalla de la portátil.

Avanzaron toda esa parte, poniendo pausa en la parte del video donde ambos se encontraban en el sofá saltando. Al reproducir se escuchaba las risas de ellos, que se golpeaban con unas almohadas.

—No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto. — Menciono el tailandés confundido adelantando el video.

—Detén esa parte.

Frunció el ceño, reproduciendo donde se podía ver al peli plateado sacando su celular, colocando una canción a todo volumen y el moreno les pasaba dos peines para comenzar a cantar:

 **I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love**

 **Love's going to leave me**

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

—Me arrepiento de detenerlo en esa parte, mejor sigue avanzando.

De forma rápida vieron que después de cantar se sentaron en la alfombra a jugar choque de manos; pasaron a jugar cartas en las que si perdían una partida se sacaban sus prendas, razón por la que estaban semidesnudos.

Phichit más adelante del video se le veía dando vueltas sobre sus pies, cayendo en la alfombra para ya no despertar. Viktor lo jalo de un brazo y una pierna hasta colocarlo sobre el sofá; desapareció de la cámara un momento, volviendo con una sábana blanca sobre sus hombros, se acostó al lado del mueble y en menos de un segundo se escuchó un ronquido.

Ambos pestañearon varias veces al terminar el video, sin dirigirse la palabra Phichit borro la grabación, mientras dejaba la cámara sobre la mesa de centro a lo que Viktor se colocaba su ropa. En silencio, limpiaron todo el desastre que habían realizado; al ver la hora del reloj de la pared: 8:24 A.M, se apresuraron en limpiar todo. Sumergidos en un incómodo silencio ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, solo murmullos de que todo parecía un cuchitril, Phichit dejo a Viktor terminando de limpiar lo poco que quedaba para alistar su mochila, Celestino lo iba a matar.

Trece minutos después, el moreno regreso con el cabello húmedo y listo para salir. Viktor ya había acabado de limpiar, continuando con su silencio, sin mirarse, se dirigieron a la puerta. Phichit detuvo su mano antes de girar el pomo, por fin encarando al peli plateado con seriedad.

—Como tu te llamas….

—Yo no sé. — Completo Nikiforov.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo a que eso nunca había pasado; al salir del cuarto ambos se dirigieron por caminos diferentes.

Phichit a la pista de patinaje, y Viktor a su habitación para darse un baño.

 _ **Conciencia…**_

"…"

 _ **Conciencia…**_

Sin respuesta.

 _ **Con-ci-en-cia…**_

No hubo respuesta.

 _ **¡CONCIENCIA!**_

" _¡Wa~! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"_

 _ **¿Se puede saber, dónde estuviste LOS CUARENTA MINUTOS EN LOS QUE TE NECESITE?**_

" _Durmiendo, ¿por qué, qué te paso ahora?"_

 _ **Eres la peor conciencia del mundo…**_

" _Ok, ok, i'm sorry de verdad, por lo que sea que haya pasado en mi ausencia, que seguro no tuve la culpa, pero igual me disculpo... ¿me quieres contar lo que te paso ahora?"_

 _ **No, ya es tarde, quince años tarde.**_

" _Pero si me acabas de decir que fue hace cuarenta minutos."_

 _ **¡Eso no importa ahora! Tu me tenias que decir que no debía quedarme en el cuarto de Phichit, CASI SUFRO UN INFARTO AL DESPERTAR EN ROPA INTERIOR JUNTO A ÉL.**_

" _Ah… eso… No lo debes recordar ahora, pero lo recordaremos, no ahora, pero lo haremos el lunes sin falta"_

 _ **¿Cómo se supone que eso me haga sentir mas tranquilo?**_

" _No lo tiene que hacer idiota, además, si hubieras hecho 'algo' con el tailandés se supone que: a alguno de los dos les tendría que doler las caderas"_

 _ **¿Por qué me tendrían que doler…?**_

 _Tanto yaoi para nada, Dios, que bestia me saliste Vitya…_

Viktor se detuvo en medio camino unos momentos, analizando las palabras de conciencia para encontrar la solución al problema.

 _Hay no… lo hice pensar. Vitya, Mejor ve preocupándote de como te las apañaras con Yuuri ahora."_

 _ **¿Con Yuuri…?... ¡Oh por mi mamushka! ¡Me olvide que le dije a Yuuri que este en la pista desde la siete!**_

Al llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe entrando con una rapidez inhumana a la ducha _._

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

Entro dentro del establecimiento, desesperado, buscando a Yuuri con la mirada. Los pocos patinadores que estaban, entre ellos Phichit, Guang, Leo y dos más, estaban concentrados en su rutina, sin nadie para percatarse de su presencia. Con sus patines en mano camino a las bancas para calzarse estos; encontró a Yuuri al fondo de la pista recargado en la barrera de seguridad, conversando de algo con Yurio quien estaba atrás de él mostrándole algo en la pantalla de su celular.

Actuó por impulso al ver a Yuuri tranquilo, ya que creía que el nipón, siendo alguien muy puntual, no estaba molesto por su enorme retraso.

— ¡Yuuri! — Llamo feliz en la entrada de la pista.

Viendo llegar, por fin después de una hora y media de tardanza, a su entrenador, Katsuki interrumpió su conversación, extendiendo sus brazos, sonriendo alegre.

— ¡Viktor!

Seguro de que su pupilo no estaba enojado con el por esa expresión amable, sonrió con forma en corazón levantando los brazos y entrando a la pista, ignorando la forma en que Yurio estaba sonriendo mientras grababa con su celular.

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Viktor!

— ¡Yuuri! — Estiro ambos brazos deslizándose en el hielo, esperando el abrazo de recibimiento.

— ¡Viktor! — La sonrisa de Yuuri pasó a ser escalofriante, entre abrió sus ojos con un aura negra envolviéndolo.

— ¡¿Yuuri?! — Cuestiono confundido bajando los brazos.

— ¡Viktor! — Ahora su tono de voz también cambio.

Cambio su trayecto para volver a irse por donde vino.

— ¡Miércoles!

Mientras Yuuri se deslizaba con su sonrisa escalofriante hasta su entrenador, quien trataba de llegar a la entrada de la pista para salvarse, Yurio disfrutaba de todo con ojos brillantes al ver la increíble aura negra que emanaba del cerdo, grabándolo todo en su celular.

* * *

 **… …**

 **Escena restringida en tu país por exceso de Yuuri dark.**

 **… …**

* * *

—Cuida bien de Makkachin papitas. — El peli plateado con ojos llorosos mantenía un férreo abrazo sobre su fiel compañero caniche.

Después de salir del entrenamiento, antes de que oscureciera, todos nuestros queridos personajes tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto para despedir a las visitas que hicieron mas interesante la estadía en China.

Minami y Makkachin volverían a Japón.

Yuri no podía dejar su entrenamiento, además de Mila lo llamo hace unas horas para avisarle que Lilia comenzaba a preguntar por el, y su rivalidad con su cerdo seguía tan intacta como en el comienzo.

Así que ahora, el aeropuerto estaba lleno de despedidas, hasta Guang-Hong Ji junto a Leo de la Iglesia estaban en el lugar, despidiendo a sus nuevos amigos.

—Lo hare, Viktor-sensei.

— ¿Viktor-sensei? — Yuuri cuestiono sin comprender a un lado de ellos. Miro a Viktor buscando respuestas. — ¿Qué fue lo que me…?

— ¡Yuuri-san! — La vocecita emocionada de Minami lo distrajo. Observando como el pequeño rubio de mechón rojo lo observaba con ojitos brillantes. — Estaré apoyándolo desde Japón, ¡estoy seguro de que va a clasificar! Cuenta con toda mi confianza.

La brillante forma con la que dijo esas palabras dejo nervioso al moreno de lentes, en parte golpeando sus inseguridades; sin saber que responder, y también sin comprender todavía qué rayos hacia Minami en China, solo atino a sonreír amable, palmeando con suavidad la cabeza del pequeño. De un jalón Katsuki quedo atrás de Yurio, quien observaba con una ceja alzada junto a una expresión de pocos amigos a Minami.

—Minami-kun, te vamos a extrañar. — Guang salvo al nipón de ser comida para gatos jalándolo a su lado. — Yuri-san. — Saludo al rubio alegre, quien le devolvió el saludo con un leve asentimiento. — Minami-kun, te mandare muchos mensajes por WhatsApp y subiremos las fotos que nos sacamos a Instagram.

— ¿Alguien dijo fotos para Instagram? — De la nada apareció el tailandés en medio de ellos con una sonrisa.

Mientras todos continuaban con las despedidas, todas muy emotivas, sentimentales, conmovedoras, extrañas, generando en ellos una emoción de familiaridad; Yurio recordó algo muy importante, con un jadeo se fijó en su celular apresurado, moviendo sus dedos sobre el táctil.

—Qué, paso Yurio~— El peli plateado abrazo al menor por los hombros apenas escucho su asombro, agachándose a su altura para ver lo que escribía, de un manotazo su rostro fue apartado.

—Anciano chismoso, no mires mis mensajes.

Fingiendo que aquel comentario no le hirió, volvió a agacharse a la altura del rubio.

—Dime qué no es cierto… — Susurro una expresión que mezclaba su incredulidad junto a la diversión de esos momentos.

Yurio acababa de mandarle un mensaje a Mila para preguntarle qué fue lo que le había pedido al venir a China, claro que preguntándoselo a su manera.

Insultando a Viktor por ver sus mensajes, Yuri sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo muy importante…. como de hablar con una persona y esas cosas por el estilo.

Lejos de aquel lugar de despedidas. En una habitación de hotel en la ciudad, cierto azabache, con peinado puntiagudo, ahoga sus penas amorosas con una película rentada, en la soledad de su habitación.

— ¡Achu! — Estornudo Georgi, soplando su nariz con un pañuelo.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos en la Rostelecom señores :'D ¿alguien se sintió mal con el final? Porque yo no ;-;**

 **Lo sé, ¿Dónde está mi corazón? Junto a mi cuenta bancaria… no hay, no existe… ;-;**


	11. Preludio antes de la terrible Rostelecom

_Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece._

 **Aviso: Semi AU, Viktor fundashi, cap tranquilo 2.0**

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Preludio antes de la terrible Rostelecom**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

Era una noche normal en la vida de nuestro querido Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri se encontraba sentado en la esquina de su cama en la habitación compartida del hotel mirando Steven Universe.

Viktor, en su propia cama se encontraba recostado sobre su estómago, parecía estar leyendo una revista sobre las nuevas noticias que daba la ISU con respecto al GPF como buen entrenador que era, cuando en realidad leía un doujinshi hard yaoi que compro en línea.

Estaban tomando un tiempo de relajación antes de marchar a Rusia para la Rostelecom. Yuuri ya había practicado mucho tiempo su rutina gracias a las exigencias de Viktor en sus saltos y secuencias, lo único malo de todo era una pequeña cosa que sucedió en la competencia de China.

Y no era sobre Leo y Guang, por lo que Viktor sabia sobre su pareja formada era que estaban mejor que nunca, incluso en sus entrenamientos, claro que no tanto como su cerdito pero… ya entienden.

No era sobre Phichit, la relación del tailandés con el peli plateado seguía exactamente igual. Incluso Viktor había jurado buscarle una pareja para shipearlo, dejándolo tranquilo sin tener que escuchar cosas sobre su Ship con Yuuri.

Tampoco era sobre que los Yuri's estaban algo 'distantes' después de llegar al hotel pasada la competencia, Yuuri llamara ochenta veces seguidas al celular de Yuri, este le contestara expresando su deseo de que se muriera antes de que él lo vea en persona.

No, no era nada de eso.

Un golpe en la ventana hizo los hizo sobresaltar.

— Viktor... — Murmuro Yuuri sin despegar la vista del televisor.

— Ya sé, ya sé. Tú sigue mirando Steven que yo iré a ver.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama, maldiciendo en ruso a quien sea que ahora este interrumpiendo el momento justo cuando el doujinshi comenzaba a ponerse más suculento.

— ¿Otra vez ustedes? — Pregunto una vez que abrió la ventana.

Se tallo los ojos observando al par de periodistas que se encontraban afuera, muriéndose de frio, y con una incómoda sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo pudieron subir hasta aquí? Estamos en el octavo piso.

— Por la escalera de emergencia.

Viktor se asomó por la ventana mirando donde el periodista señalaba bajo sus pies.

— Wow.

El camarógrafo sacudió el hombro de su compañero, recordándole que estaban allí para entrevistar a la leyenda del patinaje sobre su presunto romance con su aprendiz: Katsuki Yuuri. No para que su compañero entable una conversación explicando la manera de cómo llegaron hasta allí y Nikiforov le esté invitando una taza de chocolate caliente, era injusto, también él tenía frio y nadie le regalaba ni el saludo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le pregunto el periodista a su compañero, molesto, tomando su chocolate caliente.

— Por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos que entrevistar a Nikiforov, no charlar de nuestra vida con él.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Señor Nikiforov podría usted decirnos si… ¿A dónde se fue? — Pregunto impactado al ya no ver a Viktor en la ventana mirándolos con su sonrisa característica.

— Genial, vine a enfriarme el trasero en vano, y para ponerse peor, contigo.

Suspiro el camarógrafo, mirando con rabia a su compañero.

— Pues discúlpame si mi carismática personalidad con las personas opaca tu monocromático ser. — Hablo sarcástico rodando los ojos.

— Pues yo no veo a nadie de 'carismática personalidad' en estos momentos, solo a un idiota por el que vamos a perder nuestro empleo.

— Tranquilízate Tulio, eso no va a pasar. También podríamos sacar una nota sobre la estadía de Nikiforov en China. — Opino el periodista de cabello blanco.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Juanin? Somos periodistas, escuchaste, PERIODISTAS. Vivimos de la desgracia y chismes ajenos, ¿acaso quieres que me quede grabando la cara del tipo por más de media hora sin sacar provecho?

Una melódica risa logro recordar donde estaban.

Se volcaron hacia la ventana encontrando a Viktor Nikiforov observándolos con una extraña sonrisa, mientras los grababa con una cámara en sus manos.

— Olvídense de mí, ustedes continúen en lo suyo. — El peli plateado sacudió su mano libre. — ¿Saben que se ven bien como pareja?

El rostro de ambos periodistas se coloreo de un completo rojo hasta las orejas, tartamudeaban un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido siendo grabados por Viktor y su extraña sonrisa en todo momento.

Hasta que una de las vigas de la escalera metálica se soltó, haciendo caer a ambas personas hacia el piso de abajo, donde gracias a algún ser mágico se salvaron de caer desde el octavo piso de ese edificio. VIktor preocupado saco la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana preguntando un tanto angustiado si se encontraban bien.

— ¡Estamos bien! — El camarógrafo levanto su pulgar, había caído encima de Juanin por lo que no recibió ningún daño.

— ¡Amazing~!

Viktor metió su cuerpo por completo dentro de la cálida habitación con calefacción, feliz de que los periodistas no se hayan lastimado. Tarareo una canción pasando de Yuuri, quien se encontraba hipnotizado con la televisión creando teorías sobre el próximo episodio y la vida de la mamá del protagonista. Se volvió a recostar en su cama con alegría, retomando su gratificante lectura.

Si descontaba el constante acoso que recibían sobre la supuesta 'relación' entre él y Yuuri, la prensa le había traído mucha publicidad gratis al nipón. Además de que él podía encontrar a muchos artistas que hacían fanarts de los más interesantes, incitándolo a también crear su cuenta en pixiv para subir los fanarts que había hecho de los Yuri's, de Leo y Guang, hasta algunos de Phichit sufriendo desgracias cómicas para su diversión propia.

Cosas malas por dos razones. Una para su pupilo, porque a el le gustaba mantener un perfil bajo. La segunda para él, era que la mayoría de las cosas eran Viktuuri. No lo malinterpreten, adoraban la manera en que lo imaginaban con de activo, pero si era sincero con el mismo... prefería ver Yuuvik en los doujinshi que rondaban por la red. Y aunque si sabía que era lo mismo, para el no lo era.

Pero los rumores sobre lo que sucedió pasarían, ahora la concentración estaba en preocuparse en la Rostelecom, dar lo mejor, mejorar, y sobre todo, hacer que su conciencia le vuelva a hablar sin necesitar hacer algo estúpido.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Luego de varias horas de vuelo, por fin pisaron el suelo ruso. Viktor vestía una chaqueta marrón favorita, con una sonrisa coqueta y sus ojos escondidos tras sus lentes de sol, cosa innecesaria ya que estaban dentro del techo del aeropuerto, pero igual lo hacía verse genial.

Lo bueno de llegar en la madrugada, sin avisar, era la nula presencia de reporteros en el lugar.

— ¡Ah, Rusia! — Exclamo Viktor abriendo los brazos con una gran sonrisa. — Hermosos paisajes que adornan el lugar, las personas poco hogareñas, el clima frio que pareciera que te abrazara la piel haciéndote estremecer… — De pronto la expresión feliz se convirtió en una aburrida. — Lo odio.

— Pero eres ruso, Viktor. — Argumento Yuuri tras el cargado de las maletas de ambos.

A diferencia del peli plateado, el nipón vestía de la forma menos extravagante posible. Para él era mucho mejor si no llamaba demasiado la atención.

— Por eso lo digo, mi querido Yuuri~ — Viktor caminaba con estilo dejando a Yuuri cargar con las maletas como todo buen amigo-entrenador haría. — Nací aquí, así que obviamente hay algunas personas con las que no me quisiera volver a encontrar.

— Son las cuatro de la mañana. — Recalco el moreno luchando con llevar la montaña de maletas que traía encima. — Estoy seguro de que no te encontrarías con nadie indesea…

" _Vitya… ¿hueles eso?"_

La voz de conciencia hizo que ignorara lo que Yuuri decía.

 _ **¿Qué cosa?**_

" _Apesta a perfume barato en este lugar"_

 _ **¿De qué…?**_

— Viktor Nikiforov. — Una chillona voz logro irritar al peli plateado en un segundo. — Que alegría encontrarte en este lugar mi estimada pelusa albina.

 _ **Como esta persona.**_

" _Encontramos a la zorra"_

Tragando su disgusto, Viktor le dio una señal a Yuuri para que se le adelantara, dándose la vuelta mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Sergey! Que 'agradable' sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar. — Saludo al molesto ayudante que Yakov tenía hace años.

— Dímelo a mí, estoy saliendo de viaje ahora mismo a Italia, ya sabes, uno siendo patrocinador tiene varias preocupaciones… oh, cierto, tú ya te habías retirado ¿no? — Menciono con saña.

" _No nos faltes el respeto, teñido"_

— Estoy tomando una temporada de descanso, ya sabes como es esto Sergey. — Viktor se encogió de hombros. — Algunos que si tenemos talento para el patinaje, debemos descansar un poco o seguir en la pista. Pero no te preocupes, entiendo si no lo comprender ya que tú eres patrocinador solamente.

— Ja, ja, si… cosas de la vida, eh. — Rio sin gracia, desapareciendo su sonrisa. — Veo que sigues con tus extravagantes gustos de siempre.

Observo la camiseta negra que traía el peli plateado, en letras blancas tenia escrito una "I" al lado un corazón y debajo de eso estaban las palabras "yaoi"

Viktor observo su camiseta comprada en línea que se colocó a sabiendas donde iban. Como se esperó, Sergey no tenía idea a lo que refería su ropa.

— Ya me conoces, pero que hago aquí interrumpiéndote de tomar tu vuelo. Seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se excusó de forma rápida, sin ganas de continuar esa nada provechosa conversación.

Respirando profundo, salió directo donde su pupilo lo esperaba ya con un taxi. Disculpo su demora y a mitad del camino al hotel Viktor hablo.

— Esperemos que Rusia no nos traiga más sorpresas desagradables.

Lo que el peli plateado no sabía, era que lo desagradable junto a lo bizarro recién acababa de comenzar.

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

* * *

 **¡E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eso es todo amigos!**

 **¿No les da gracia la ironía en los gustos de doujinshi en Vitya al comienzo?**

 **Prepárense para todo el repertorio de malas parodias, memes, y cualquier cosa que pase en el próximo capítulo de esta historia~**


End file.
